How To Build Your Own Disaster
by TragedyoftheWriter
Summary: Arianna Abel was a naive girl who was in her own world, at least until Tom invaded her world and took everything that meant something. Tom/OC
1. Prologue

How To Build Your Own Disaster

Arianna Abel was a naive girl who was in her own world, at least until Tom invaded her world and took everything that meant something. Tom/OC

Every famous story has this or rather fanfiction and the same goes for me... I do not own harry potter or Tom Riddle or any character/plot in the Harry Potter universe. I do however own my very own OCs.

**Prologue **

"Everything's going to be okay,"

_She always spoke those words and yet..._

"Love never existed and never will,"

_I knew it was too late because..._

"_The only feelings that human nature can only feel is..."_

_Curiosity always got the better of everything._

"_Envy, Obsession, and hatred because love is only for the weak and despicable."_

_Eventually.._

"_I hate you."_

_It opened Pandora's Box._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Arianna Abel**

The sun had long set as silence could be heard from all around. Everyone was asleep, all but a girl fresh of the age seventeen who stared wide-eyed at the ceiling her thoughts running through her mind. Her gaze shifted towards the clock that was enchanted to illuminate the time on her night table that flashed 1 AM.

"Today's the day," She spoke into the darkness.

With a sigh, she shifted from her laying down position to her elbows as she stared up at the ceiling once again. Her nerves were jumbled all together at the upcoming school year and how much had happened since she had begun her first day of Hogwarts.

She could freshly remember standing in the Great Hall with her own thoughts clashing in the back of her mind as everyone stared in agape at how amazing the Great Hall was. Yet, all she could do was wring her hands together and stare down at her feet.

"Arianna Abel,"

With great courage, she raised her eyes to meet the professor who had called her name as the hall was deathly silent. With great difficulty, Arianna closed her eyes and slowly, but steadily marched up the Great Hall and grimaced when everyone's eyes were on her. Dejectedly, she sat on the stool as the professor who she had yet to name, placed an old battered and ragged hat on her head.

"Another Abel eh."

Arianna almost yelped as she jumped slightly at the sound of a voice that spoke inside her very mind.

"Wh-What?" Arianna stuttered quietly when she saw many who were waiting to be sorted, eye her warily while some seemed to quietly giggle.

"Quiet, Shy, naive, yet outspoken in your thoughts. Perhaps you would do well in Hufflepuff..." The hat grunted.

"Slytherin, please..." Arianna quietly spoke as she crossed her fingers internally in her mind.

"Many generations of your family have always been in Slytherin..." Hat mused quietly as Arianna bit her lip.

"Please just put me in Slytherin... Please!" Arianna pleaded silently in her mind.

"Hmm... persistent aren't you?" The hat grunted once more. "Better be..."

Arianna shut her eyes tight as she pleaded in her mind to beg the hat to place her in Slytherin.

'_Slytherin, please. Slytherin...'_

"Gryffindor!"

Arianna's eyes popped open as she gasped, tears were close to making their way to her eyes. Quietly as she wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her robes, the hat was taken off her hat as she quickly, yet dreadfully dragged her feet to the Gryffindor table as she casted a longing gaze at the Slytherin table.

Applause could be heard from the table of her house as she sat down in a seat near the end of the table, as far as she could be away from anyone. She brought her eyes down, once again to her hands as they were once again wringing as nerves consumed her.

Many names were called after she was sorted which she did not bother to remember nor would she want to. All she knew was that she was going to be in trouble as soon as her parents had caught word of their own pathetic daughter being sorted into Gryffindor.

Tears were brimming as her vision steadily became more of a blur with each second that passed. She should have listened to the Sorting Hat and let be in Hufflepuff. At least then the punishment wouldn't be all that bad, any other house would have been much better than the very house her parents despised.

She felt her tears hit her hands as she refused to wipe them away, she didn't care anymore if anyone saw them as long. If only someone could wake her from this dreadful nightmare.

"Hey, I'm Owen Finnigan. What's your name?"

Arianna nearly jumped out of her seat as she stared at the hand that had entered her field of vision. She slowly blinked the tears away as she hesitantly allowed her eyes to trail up the hand to stare at the very friendly, yet concerned face when he finally noticed her puffy red eyes.

She slowly opened, then closed her mouth, unsure whether she should speak to him or not.

"It's alright, I just want to be friends," The boy spoke again.

Arianna bit her lip as she studied him, his messy sandy blonde hair that had a hint of red in it if she looked closely enough, with hazel coloured eyes that were smiling across from her, he had a slightly round face as his smile was wide.

"I-I'm Arianna Abel," Arianna spoke quietly as she hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

Owen's smile brightened, "It's very nice to meet you!"

With that Arianna finally felt herself give a small smile back to the boy.

Arianna smiled as she saw the sun rise as light slowly hit her walls, revealing her small messy room where quills and parchment were scattered all around her. Piles upon piles of books were stacked all over her room while some were torn and scattered in places and corners of her room. Her bed, which was the dismal size of a single bed had some more pages of torn parchment as she walked towards the window that lit her room. She turned and glanced at her room, pictures of her and Owen were everywhere on the walls, all of them were filled of their bright smiles.

She could never forget that day.

She could remember, it was her very first year it had been a week since she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had been slowly starting to accept that she was stuck in this house and she would have to deal with it, no matter the consequences.

She felt a familiar presence sit beside her and she knew Owen Finnigan was scooping a large amount of breakfast onto his plate. She could feel his gaze on her out of curiosity. She had been trying so hard to ignore his presence since the very first day at the Great Hall.

"That all you're going to eat?" he asked her, his accent heavy as his voice was heavy with concern.

Arianna didn't answer him, but merely nodded.

Her face was as she knew in a grimace as she gave his plate a sweeping gaze to see his plate was completely filled and piled on and to compliment it was his cup of pumpkin juice. Which she quite vividly remembered him telling her on the first day of their "meeting" had been his favourite beverage of all time and reminded him of home. Apparently his mum had always made the best pumpkin juice that Hogwarts could _almost_ compare to.

She slowly brought her eyes back to her plate as she merely eyed the toast and grabbed it as she nibbled at it. Once she was almost completely done eating her slice of toast, there was a screech which Arianna felt her stomach drop at the sound.

She with very great hesitance glanced up to see a whole bunch of colourful crowd of owls make their way into the Great Hall. Arianna paid no attention to the others as she finally spotted the dreadfully familiar beautiful black owl that swooped down in front of her.

She trembled as she noticed it had a very distinct red envelope in its beak as it nudged her hand roughly with the envelope. Owen nudged her hand with his and she flinched at the feeling of his skin contacting hers.

She trembled as she slowly grabbed it and as she slowly broke the seal with great doubt, came great regret and humiliation.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR FAMILY, YOU ARE A DISGRACE! LANDING YOURSELF IN SUCH A DISPICABLE HOUSE! HAVE YOU NO PRIDE IN YOUR OWN HERITGE LET ALONE YOUR OWN BLOOD! YOU LOATHESOME PATHETIC CHILD. JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU."

With that, the red howler burst into flames as what ashes remained laid on her now empty plate.

With great difficulty, Arianna couldn't breathe, she could see and hear everyone whispering, some even chuckling as what was once a hall full of great chatter and laughter had fell into complete silence at the sound of the howler that had emitted her very mother's shrill angry voice.

Arianna stood as she slowly walked towards the giant doors of the great hall as she kept her head low. Feeling the burning gazes of her peers, she felt herself pick up her pace as she began to feel herself break out into a run as she ripped open the doors and out of the Great Hall.

The doors slammed behind her as she felt tears prickle her eyes as she finally let herself go. All the disappointment and anger that her parents had felt when their disgraceful daughter had landed herself into the wrong house and all the disappointment and loneliness she felt over the past week. It was all too much.

Tears were streaming down her face as a voice broke through the sound of her sobs.

"A Howler, huh? Those are pretty nasty little creatures if I do say so myself."

She turned and tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears as she felt a hand grip that very arm. Owen gave her a small smile as he wiped away the tears with his very hand.

"It's okay to cry you know," he spoke sullenly, the small smile still on his face. "It's better to cry then to hide it all the time."

Arianna merely blinked at him.

"What would you know..." She asked quietly.

Owen smiled as he reached out and held her hand.

Arianna stared at their hand with a small frown as she casted a tiny curious glance at his face and was not shocked to find him smiling. His smile was not the usual wide grin that he usually gave others, it was not a smile of pity.

It was a smile of understanding.

Arianna without a single trace of doubt gave him a smile as she squeezed his hand back.

She had finally met a real true friend.

I honestly have never written fanfiction so this is my very first Tom Riddle/very first fanfiction ever. I thought of this story from a sudden inspiration from the song Ice Nine Kills – Build Your Own Disaster. I figured it in a way would remind me of what I had in mind from Tom/OC. Hah.

Anyways my appologies for having no tom in this chapter yet or with all the memories and such but I thought it would help build Arianna up as a character so you can kind of see things from her point of view as well as learn about her character.

You'll noticed many familiar characters in this story as they come and go such as "Owen Finnigan" I had to add a finnigan in... I love Seamus Finnigan haha.

I may make a Draco/OC if things go well... since I already have an idea for that one already. Well without further ado, thank you for reading and Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Home**

Voices of all kind were in the air, most of excitement and some were of tears as many students of all ages greeted their parents a farewell. All but one girl somberly walked through the platform as if nothing were wrong with the picture. Some people stared and some whispered in concern wondering where her parents were and why she was alone. However, Arianna Abel knew that she would survive without another_ tearful_ goodbye that her parents had described as pathetic.

Brushing a wavy strand of her long chestnut brown hair behind her ear, she kept her head held up high and quickly as she could, paced to the train. She smiled, remembering faintly of what her first time was like when she saw the train for the very first time and she was in awe. It was perhaps as she remembered the first and the very last time her parents ever saw her off to Hogwarts. Their expressions were of course with disdain as they watched their daughter slowly drag her feet towards the train as she casted one last glance at her parents.

Six years had passed and here she was, her very last year about to board the Hogwarts train for what would be one of the last train rides to her very own **sanctuary**.

'One more year...' Arianna thought, as she reached out for the handle to pull herself up the train.

Arianna bit her lip as she somberly glanced around the station for 9¾ one last time as she observed the crowd as they exchanged their last goodbyes. As she climbed into the train, she stood in the hallways of the very familiar train and with a small smile, she slowly walked past the many students who gave one last wave to their parents before they skipped off to find their friends.

Arianna paused in front of a compartment and slid the door open and sighed to find that it was empty. Without a second thought, she sat in one of the empty chairs and took out her sketch book as she began to stare out the window. She tapped her fingers against her book as the train had started to move.

"Well, glad you weren't all too hard to find,"

Arianna let a smile stretch her lips as she turned her attention from the slightly blurry scenery to meet the friendly hazel eyes that she was very familiar with.

"Well, better found then lost," she answered with her usual small smile.

She studied him, he had from what she could tell grown at least another two inches over the summer, which made him now what she could assume six feet. He towered over her petite five foot three frame, but she knew better than to fear the ever friendly "giant" as she had affectionately called him over the years. His reddish-sandy blonde hair had become slightly shaggy as it now held a slightly more bed ridden look. His uniform was as usual sluggish as he had his arms crossed against his chest with his signature grin. Owen Finnigan was your resident prankster.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on the opposite seat from her as he tilted his head, eyeing the sketchbook on the table.

"Anything recently happen over the holidays?" His voice was thick with his Irish accent.

Arianna shook her head as she waved her hand in the air at him and spoke dismissively, "Nothing that you wouldn't know at all. I mean, we were owling all summer."

"Of course," Owen chuckled but his face quickly fell as he questioned, "Your parents weren't too bad this summer were they?"

"No, they practically ignored me this time. They gave me the usual "talk"," Arianna answered as she half turned her attention back at the now greener scenery.

"Oh, well that better than, you know what..." Owen replied, his face now somber.

Arianna winced at the one of the many memories of her past that her parents referred to as proper punishment. Of course to her parents, everything was resolved at a quick flick of a wand and a mutter of crucio. She could faintly still remember the white searing pain that had her shrivelling into a ball and screaming bloody murder. She clenched her hands at the memory.

Owen grimaced at her then suddenly grinned, "So guess what?"

"What?" Arianna asked.

"I'm going to start this year with a BANG!" He spoke as his lips stretched into a Cheshire grin.

"Of course," she sighed and rubbed her temples.

The compartment was silent as Arianna grabbed a quill and opened her sketch book as she flipped it open to a fresh new page. Drawing had become somewhat of an escape for her which she had developed a skill from when she started school. The only people who really could see what was inside and were able to touch her precious book were she and Owen.

"Whatcha drawing?" Owen asked as he gave her a curious glance.

Arianna smiled and replied, "inspiration."

Owen merely smiled at her response.

Tom was a fickle person. Many people only saw the surface of what was truly a monster. To many others, they saw him as the young, charismatic, polite and overachiever student who many loved. Of course there were people who did hate him, but he merely shrugged them off. Little did they know what lay behind the handsome features.

Tom glanced disdainfully at the other students who were sauntering the halls, his prefect badge on his chest gleamed in the light. He was as usual doing his prefect duties which he really did not care for, but figured that if he had to keep up with this charade, he would have to actually do his duties. His icy blue eyes were focused on his path and ignored the many girls who swooned and cooed for his attention, but as usual he paid no mind. He gritted his teeth when a sudden 'BANG' could be heard.

Of course many students gasped and chattered excitedly as they rushed to see what all the commotion was to which Tom rolled his eyes as he knew just _who _had foolishly set off another explosion. He paced his long legs towards where the sound had came from and was not shocked to find a smoking compartment, which he was not shocked to find a Olive Hornby and her usual cronies coughing in a fit just outside the compartment. They were covered completely in soot as Olive Hornby's voice was shrill as she had sworn to hex whoever had done this to them.

"_Aguamenti,_" Tom muttered as he smoothly flicked his wand at the compartment and extinguished the remaining flames.

"Tom!" Olive gasped as she felt her face become hot at the sight of the young prefect.

"Yes, Miss Hornby?" Tom greeted her, his face was as usual passive.

"Oh Tom! It was horrible, we were all just chatting when all of a sudden there was an explosion and fire!" Olive gasped, her cheeks were still burning.

He casted her a fleeting glance but nodded as he eyed the other girls who stood just and were covered in as much soot as Hornby was. He nodded at the girls who gasped and giggled amongst themselves. He turned his attention back to the compartment and sighed with frustration as he rubbed his temples.

Once again, Finnigan had decided to play a nasty little prank and of course Tom was the one who had to play perfect and had to fix the solution. With one last nod at the group of girls, Tom turned and stalked down the halls, pushing past students who had gathered at the scene.

"Nothing to see, return to your compartments at once!" Tom spoke, his voice bellowing down the halls.

Everyone slowly made their way back to their compartments, chatter and gossip were buzzing in the air. With everyone gone, Tom finally made his way down the compartments, finally coming upon one where he could recognize that reddish- sandy blonde hair anywhere.

He growled as he knocked on the door. Owen Finnigan was going to get it and Tom would of course get recognition for being the _perfect_ student he was.

"Come in,"

Tom slid the compartment door open and his eyes immediately landed on the school's ever favorite prankster, Owen Finnigan. Finnigan had immediately rose to his feet as he glared at the perfect with disdain and dare Tom say, with hatred.

"What do you want _Riddle_?" Finnigan snarled as he stared down at the prefect.

Tom was no shorter than Owen Finnigan, he was at the most two inches shorter than Finnigan. Although Tom had a more slender build than him, Tom wasn't afraid. Infact, he knew he could beat the poor bastard at a duel anytime. Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"I for one am nowhere near interested in cleaning after yet again another one of your pathetic pranks," Tom spoke, his demeanor was calm as he eyed the wizard in front of him with disdain.

Finnigan felt his face become heated from anger as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Slytherin and spat, "It's none of your business, _Riddle_."

Tom ignored the Gryffindor before him and studied the room. There was a small meek girl behind Finnigan. Tom merely glanced at her, his eyes examining her petite form. She had a slightly round face with dull green eyes and a fair amount of freckles on her cheeks. Her long chestnut brown was pulled back into a pony tail, but he could tell held some wave. She was shyly looking up at him with a small frown on her face as she began to from what he could see wring her hands together.

She either feared him or was nervous, he couldn't tell which one.

He blinked as he noticed her take a hold of Finnigan's arm and slightly hide herself behind him a bit further. Tom felt himself smirk internally at her outward show of fear.

'Good, she should be frightened of me,' Tom thought all the while reminding himself to keep his face as his usual charming passive face.

She reminded him of a little mouse, who hid at the sign of any danger.

Finnigan stepped in front of the girl as if to protect her from him, not that he could protect her. At least, not from him.

Tom watched silently as she tugged Finnigan's sleeve of his robe lightly. He turned and looked at the girl, Tom could see the silent pleading behind her expression. Finnigan finally nodded, and relaxed as the girl slowly let go of his arm before she turned and sat back down on the seat of the compartment.

Tom watched her pull out a book of some sort, which he assumed was either her journal or something that held her thoughts of some sort before he turned to leave the compartment. Before he left, he paused at the door and eyed the still angered seventh year.

"Make sure you report to Head master Dippet's office as soon as we arrive," Tom spoke. "He will hear of this."

And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Fix You_

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter immediately after the sorting had finished. Arianna picked at her food slowly as she stared absent-mindedly at her food. As soon as Owen and her had arrived at Hogwarts, he was immediately called to the headmaster's office and she had yet to see him return. She began to toss and turn her food as she began to worry.

Tom Riddle, who she had knew about but never did speak directly to him or ever gave him a second thought was well talked about through teachers and students. Many girls had referred to him as the handsomest guy to have ever set foot in Hogwarts and of course many would have loved to shag him. Perhaps Arianna was the only one who paid him no mind. She gave a small distant glance at the Slytherin table to see him surrounded by who she assumed were his friends. They were in what looked like in a great mood as they were laughing. That is, all but Tom Riddle himself wasn't.

She studied his expression with a small frown as she noticed, he himself hardly ate like her and seemed to just pick at his food while all the while he was mindlessly nodding to Lestrange and Avery's words. She could tell he was in deep thought as she nearly jumped when she noticed him cast a single glance at her. She quickly felt her face start to burn as he eyes grew wide and looked back at her food before sighing in frustration.

As dinner was slowly coming to an end, Owen had finally returned with a pout on his face as he sat as usual across from Arianna. Arianna raised a brow in question at his expression.

"I have a months detention," Owen shrugged and ran his hands through his hair, messing up his already messy hair.

Arianna tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is that all? I mean... you did technically set fire a public property, which I think the ministry owns."

He slowly looked over his shoulder and she noticed his face harden as his eyes were narrow. She followed his gaze towards the Slytherin table and sighed as she noticed his glare was directed towards Tom Riddle. She grimaced.

"Let me guess..." Arianna spoke quietly, hesitant as Owen had cut across her words.

"Yeah, that foul little git gets to decide when my detentions are and I have a tiny suspicion that he's going to take full advantage of that," Owen growled as he turned back towards her.

She flickered her gaze from Tom towards her best friend and felt a grin coming across her face, but held it in. The poor chap looked like he was up and ready to jump off the Astronomy Tower and she didn't doubt it one bit. She reached across the table and patted the poor boy's shoulder as she began to finish her meal before glancing once more back at Tom.

Arianna frowned as she examined her schedule and sighed. It was going to be a busy year and she felt her face grimace.

"Anything wrong, Miss Abel?"

Arianna glanced up from her schedule and looked at the ever famous Professor Dumbledore. He was as many students named, Hogwarts finest professor and was most definitely favored in most students books, herself included. He was she studied the blue eyes behind his ever famous half moon spectacles that seemed to twinkle as if they held some sort of amusement, yet they were kind. She also noticed that his Auburn-Reddish hair was beginning to gray slightly and had grown slightly since she had last seen him.

She smiled warmly at the Professor and replied, "Oh no Professor, I was just looking at my schedule and I had realized how much harder I have to work to achieve becoming a healer."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more and he smiled as he spoke, "Ah, a fine career path Miss Abel, I am quite sure you will make a fine healer."

"Thank you Professor," She answered, feeling her cheeks warm up as smile spread across her lips.

"Ah well, perhaps it is time for you to go Miss Abel," he spoke; his voice was as usual light. "Best not be late for your first day."

And with that he was gone.

Arianna smiled as she shook her head, it was not surprising when Professor Dumbledore had come and gone randomly. He was the head of Gryffindor house and was highly favored by all of her housemates; he was as she could describe in her own way, a selfless man.

She glanced down once more at her schedule and sighed once more. The hallways were nearly empty and her first class was Defence against the dark arts. She groaned when she realized that she was going to be late at this rate and Professor Merrythought was not going to look past it at all. She began to pace herself across the school as she realized the halls were clear of all students. She gasped as she nearly bumped into what felt like a solid wall and felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist to prevent her fall.

Arianna winced as she hesitantly looked up at her savior and felt her cheeks slightly heat up when her dark green eyes fell upon familiar icy blue ones. Slowly she let her eyes wander down to where he still had a hold on her and without a second to spare, she quickly yanked her hand away from his.

"Thank you," She spoke quietly, all the while lowering her eyes to the ground as she began to walk around him and began to sprint to her first class.

"You're welcome,"

She paused, hearing the ever soft spoken words. Without a second thought, she glanced slightly over her shoulder to find him gone.

**Author's Note**

Shorter chapter today... In case you were wondering why chapters have been flying out like no one's business, well it was because the first few chapters were written ahead of time. I thought you guys would appreciate it if the chapters came out sooner rather than later. I still need a beta writer... so if any of you are willing, I'm up for taking haha.

I'm sorry if Tom is out of character but... I've really never have written any fanfiction before and I thought that Tom would be an interesting character to write and exactly who I had in mind that would suit him if he truly were to ever fall in love and/or have a certain interest to.

Regardless of everything, the more **reviews and alerts I get, honestly the more inspiration I get to write**. I'm serious. Usually I get unmotivated sometimes and I never finish writing what I started haha.

Anyways,

**One to a few new characters will be introduced next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Warzone_

The hallways were dark as light snoring could be heard from all the portraits. Arianna slowly and quietly walked through the halls; her wand in her hand was lit slightly. Many portraits that she had passed by grunted and groaned when the light disrupted their sleep. She whispered soft apologies but the portraits merely cursed her more.

Arianna licked her lips and sighed as she glanced down at her hands. They ached from the manual work she had to perform for her detention with Professor Merrythought which she had unluckily enough was granted for being late for her very first class. Of course she had such luck. She grimaced at the memory of how much gum had collected underneath the desks of the class. Her aching hand was the proof of that.

"Out of bed I see,"

Arianna felt herself gasp lightly as she looked back up to see none other than Tom Riddle in front of her. She frowned as she felt him eye her wearily but at the same time, steadily with his usual passive expression.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss...?" Tom questioned, but trailed off when he seemed to have realized that he actually never knew her name.

She wasn't shocked at all.

"Arianna Abel," She answered, looking anywhere but at his face.

"Well Miss Abel, perhaps you may kindly inform me as to why you are out of bed?" he asked.

She felt herself slightly flinch at the feeling of his eyes burning on her face. She didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity until she just nimbly nodded.

"I just returned from detention with Professor Merrythought." She replied, finally finding her voice.

She finally looked up at him, her eyes has slowly begun taking his appearance in. She could understand why many of the girls in school would love to shag Tom Riddle. He was as she could see from the lighting of their wands, irresistible. He was almost inhumanly beautiful with his neatly parted wavy locks of hair that seemed to sit just perfectly in place. His icy blue eyes were almost what she could see silver and she couldn't help but envy his perfectly smooth complexion along with his high cheek bones. He of course had perfectly shaped lips that many girls would love to snog and his body was as she could tell under his robes was a more slender build but at the same time it was attractively just right to her. However attractive he was, something about him just didn't seem right to her.

He looked down at her but didn't say a word but nodded. She could still feel his eyes on her face, examining her as if he was looking for some sort of lee-way to a flaw of any kind. Little did he know, she was just full of them and it was perhaps never ending.

"Perhaps you could pass on a message to Mr. Finnigan," He suddenly spoke.

She finally let her eyes meet his and raised an eyebrow as she frowned.

"Please do tell him that his detention is on Friday evening with Professor Slughorn at seven sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated." He stated his voice was curt.

She nodded and began to walk around the prefect as he cleared his throat. In response, she sighed in frustration as she paused, looking over her shoulder to look him in the eyes. All she wanted was to sleep blissfully in her nice warm bed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He stated as he turned to walk back to his common room. "For being out of bed after hours."

Arianna felt her jaw drop and glared at his retreating back.

_Jerk._

It had only been a week since they had begun their first day and Arianna was already swamped with homework. There she was sitting in the Library with many students frantically hurrying to finish their homework so they could hurry to join their friends for the weekend. It was just around nine in the evening and Owen was still in detention. Well when she had broke the news to Owen about his first detention, he was least to say not pleased. She chuckled as she quite vividly remembered how his eyes had narrowed into slits and how red his ears had became when he had heard the news. She smiled at the memory of the tell-tale signs of his anger.

Her smile quickly dropped as her eyes narrowed down on the parchment before her. She rubbed her temples she finally started her twelve inch essay on 'Where to find Aconite, what the uses of it are.' She was surrounded by her Herbology textbooks as they were wide open to the pages of whatever information she could grab from her books on the frustrating Aconite.

She threw her quill and parchment down on the table as she glared down at the horrid half empty parchment.

'_This is absolute rubbish._' She scowled in her mind. '_Why does it have to be a twelve inch essay, if it were half the size I would be all done by now._'

"Aconite essay, hm?"

Arianna immediately let her gaze up to the stranger who had spoken. She examined his cool pale complexion and long almost silver locks of hair. He had a slightly pointed face with slightly sunken in cheeks and high cheek bones. He was staring down at her as she frowned up at him. He had given somewhat of an aristocratic sense of royalty to her. She already knew who he was and merely let her eyes slightly narrow at his appearance.

He chuckled as he simply seated himself across the table from her. She narrowed her eyes, watching his every move with caution as she went back to writing her essay to distract herself from his presence. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Not very nice to ignore someone who's willing to _actually _talk to you," He drawled, keeping his eyes on her.

She looked up from her essay to glare at the man before her and snarled, "I'm not interested in associating with scum, _Malfoy_."

He smirked when she spat his name and retorted, "Ah, but I'm merely interested in becoming friends,"

She felt the sudden anger spike in her blood as she growled, "I don't become '_friends_' with low life Slytherin like you."

With that, she quickly gathered her belongings, not bothering to worry if anything was disorganized or out of place. All she wanted was to get out of his foul presence. She didn't turn to look back at him as she swiftly left the Library.

She could feel his burning eyes on her retreating figure.

"Seriously? What a jerk."

Arianna and Owen were sitting in the Gryffindor common room speaking amongst them quietly. It was nearly ten in the evening and the common room was practically empty with the exception of Arianna, Owen and two other housemates. Arianna nodded sullenly as she stared at the still unfinished essay before her.

"Which one, Riddle or Malfoy?" Arianna asked with a grimace.

Owen scowled, "Both and they are ruddy gits."

Arianna lightly frowned as she turned her attention to the boy across from her. She didn't blame him for hating the Slytherins. When they were younger, they use to pick on the two. Infact, she could vaguely remember being picked on because of the fact that she was a ruddy Gryffindor and she could not remember how many years it had taken everyone to just forget that ridiculous howler she had gotten in her first year. In fact, people well, most Slytherins still called her the Misfit Griffyndor. However, Owen had to worst of it. They always teased him about his '_poorer than a regular pureblood'_, which in Arianna's opinion wasn't all that much less rich than the average pureblood. She came from a wealthy family, which her parents hardly shared their profits with her because of the fact that she currently habituated in quite the '_disgraceful_' house. Not that she minded, in fact she was quite happy with not being a complete spoiled prat like the Slytherins were.

"I don't' quite understand though," She suddenly spoke before she could stop herself as she dropped her quill on the parchment. "Why of all times but now, actually speak to me."

Owen glanced away from her and let his gaze wander to the cackling fire place. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and sighed.

"Honestly Ari, I'm not sure." He quietly replied as his expression had begun to harden. "But I wouldn't look past it as suspicious."

Arianna didn't know what to say, but nodded.

She bit her lip as she quietly asked, "How was detention?"

She felt herself smile and giggle a little as she saw him grimace in response. He sighed dramatically.

"Oh it was horrible. Professor Slughorn I swear Riddle has him wrapped around his finger or something." He answered with a scowl.

She tilted her head in question as he grumbled to himself.

"What did Slughorn make you do?" She asked.

He flinched slightly, but sighed dejectedly, "He made me their personal butler at the Slug Club."

"What?" She felt her jaw drop slightly, completely taken aback.

He stared down at the floor, running his hands through his hair once more.

"Don't make me repeat that, please." He spoke quietly; she could see his cheeks slightly heat up.

She gave him an amused smile as she giggled, "Let me guess, Friday night once again?"

Owen huffed as he crossed his arms in defeat and spoke dejectedly, "Please let us speak of this no more."

"Not until you serve me tea," Arianna said, teasingly.

Owen merely glared at her heatedly.

Arianna smiled as she picked up her quill once more before finally finishing her essay. Sighing, she looked at the clock on the wall and grimaced. It was now eleven in the evening. As she began to carefully pack up her books and homework, she felt Owen pat her shoulder. She gave him an odd look as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't let your guard down around them." Owen spoke, his voice was quiet.

Arianna quietly watched him as he picked himself up and quietly head to the boys dormitory without a single word.

**Author Note**

Thank you to those who kindly alerted, favorite, and reviewed this story.

**More Reviews along with alerts and such = quicker updates.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Room for Happiness_

"_Can I call you Ari?" _

_A young witch of the age of twelve was huddled in an armchair of the Gryffindor common room. She stared at the boy, who sat on the opposite armchair before her, as she tilted her head as she brought her legs closer to her chest. She blinked a few times in surprise at his question._

"_But my name is not Ari, its Arianna." She told him, haughtily._

_She studied him as she saw a smile stretch across his lips as she was taken aback when she heard him chuckle, no he laughed at her. His slightly round cheeks had begun to flush a slightly red color as he clutched his stomach to withstand the pain in his abdomen. She felt her jaw drop at his response and pouted with a huff._

"_Wut's so funny?" She questioned with a frown as she winced when her voice began to squeak._

_By this point, he had tears in his eyes. He began to wipe them away as he clutched his ribs now. He still had a silly little grin on his face._

"_I know your name," He stated and Arianna could tell that his voice was ready to crack from laughter once again. "It's a nickname."_

_Arianna blinked at him. A nickname. They were always given to those as a symbol of friendship and affection. Sure enough she and Owen were friends but she wasn't ever sure as to how good of friends they were. After all, he was quite popular among a lot of the Gryffindors and seemed to have quite a bit of friends. Even to this day she wasn't quite sure why he still stayed friends with her, let alone even stuck around with her. _

"_Y-You're giving me a nickname?" She stuttered as she felt her voice raise two octaves once again._

_Once again Owen grinned at her as nodded. "Of course!"_

"_W-Why?" She asked quietly, her eyes were now directed towards the ground._

"_Cos' I happen to think we're good friends," He stated simply, well as simple as a twelve year old could be. "Besides I like you."_

_She felt her eyes widen as she stared up at the young wizard. Her cheeks began to steadily heat up at his words. She once again had begun to wring her hands as nerves had started to flutter in her stomach._

"_Really?" She squeaked when the excitement had begun to make her heart accelerate. _

"_Of course! You're my best friend!" The wizard had explained with his signature grin that she had grown to love._

_Her stomach dropped, as did her heart._

"_O-Oh..." The young witch said as her voice had started to crack._

_Owen blinked in confusion at her reaction. He was sure that she would have been happy to hear those words. In fact from what he could see, she looked anything but happy, in fact she looked quite miserable. It must be because she hated the nickname. He felt himself grimace._

"_I'm sorry," His voice was not more than a whisper._

_She blinked in confusion as she looked up at the boy. Even at the age of twelve, he was still at least four inches taller than her already. She looked deeply into his saddened hazel eyes and felt herself frown a little._

"_Wut for?" She asked quietly, her eyebrows had begun to furrow._

"_You hate the nickname," He answered hesitantly as he stared down at his feet._

_Arianna blinked, but quickly began to shake her head. _

"_N-No! I'm happy with it. I really am!" She stuttered as panic set in._

_She hated to see the poor chap upset especially when she was practically in love with the boy who was absolutely oblivious about her feelings._

_He immediately raised his eyes to meet hers as he blinked, he cautiously asked, "Really?"_

_She felt a smile begin to stretch on her lips as she nodded, "Yes,"_

_He smiled in return. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms as he hugged her. Her eyes began to soften at the feeling of butterflies that began to swarm in the pit of her stomach._

"_Thank you Ari," Owen whispered._

"_You're welcome..." Arianna replied quietly with a soft smile._

All was quiet as Professor Slughorn had begun to inform his classroom of the potion they would be brewing in class today. Many bored male faces had stared back at the professor as he excitedly explained that they would be working on the Amorentia potion. However many of the females faces had lit up in excitement at the thought of making a love potion.

In fact, Arianna was sure that poor Tom Riddle had better watch his pumpkin juice tonight or perhaps for the rest of the week.

Speaking of Tom Riddle, Arianna began to let her glance linger over the class as she had finally found what she had been looking and albeit, thinking of at the very moment. She frowned. This was perhaps one of the four classes of the six she was taking this year that he was in. Strangely enough ever since that night she had spoken to Tom, or rather he had 'spoken' to her, they had neither said a word nor spared a glance at one another.

Tom Riddle was a puzzle to her. He seemed to be a charming lad who was of course in the good books of every professor in Hogwarts. Somehow, he seemed when she looked at him now, like someone who was detached from the world. He seemed as if in deep thought.

For some reason, Arianna couldn't quite put her finger on it but something seemed off about him to her. Perhaps it was the fact that he hung out with the wrong sort of crowd, but that was to be expected of when anyone was from Slytherin. The very idea of becoming friends with Errol Lestrange, Roldan Avery, Ivan Nott, Raoul Rosier, and Garridan Mulciber made her skin crawl. Those five boys always made her cringe. Now that she thought of it, the five boys had begun to call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis when fifth year had rolled around. When she had got news of it, she could still clearly remember how hard she had laughed at how ridiculous the thought was to her.

Perhaps it was because those five boys were anything but knights. In fact, she could remember the very next day of the fateful encounter with the howler in her first year, which she had received from her mother dearest, it was Roldan Avery who had started the very name 'Griffyndor Misfit'. Everyone apparently thought it would be cool to make fun of the misplaced Slytherin and also had begun to call her that 'nickname' as well.

Arianna had felt her nose begin to wrinkle at the very thought of the familiar memories that clouded her thoughts. She blinked as she snapped herself out of it. She glanced back at the wizard she currently had most of her recent thoughts on. His eyes were still glazed over in deep thought.

"Now begin," Slughorn's voice bellowed through the class.

Everyone began to shuffle back to their seats. Well almost everyone, half the class was at their usual spot, but the other half had begun to join a partnership. She blinked once more as she turned towards the blackboard and felt her jaw drop.

On the board was a partner list and of course she was stuck with Cedrella Black. She grimaced at the fact that she was with a Slytherin. Not to mention a female one at that. She had learned from long ago, female Slytherins were perhaps much worse than actually swimming in the black lake with the lovely giant squid.

Arianna felt herself cringe as she glanced once more over towards Tom Riddle who was partnered up with Olive Hornby. Olive Hornby was of course happy with the outcome but Tom from what she could see from his expression and stiff body language, anything but happy about this outcome. Without another word, she turned to her table and gathered her belongings.

"It's okay, I'm willing to move."

Arianna blinked as she looked up to the speaker of the unknown voice before her. She blinked as she stared at Cedrella Black. Cedrella gave her a small smile as she gently placed her belongings down on the table right by Arianna's but left some space between them. Arianna wearily watched Cedrella, who had begun to sit down in across from her.

"So, where should we begin?" Cedrella quietly asked.

She began to shift in her seat slightly when she noticed that her partner was staring wide-eyed at her as if she were some sort of circus attraction. She began to clear her throat.

Arianna blinked and felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. How long had she been staring for?

Cedrella gave her a small smile as she steadily yet gently, moved a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. She gave Arianna a small shy smile.

"I guess introductions are in order," She spoke quietly and brought her hand out to the witch in front of her. "I'm Cedrella Black."

Arianna eyed her hand wearily, but gave a ghost of a smile before taking her hand.

"I'm Arianna Abel." She replied, her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"It's nice to meet you, Arianna." Cedrella stated as she had begun to grab all the necessary materials and equipment for the potion.

All the while, Arianna had begun to unpack her belongings and organized them so they were easy to access. She stared at the Slytherin in front of her from beneath her lashes. Cedrella Black certainly was a true beauty. She had somehow emitted an aristocratic aura that Arianna herself envied. With long locks of black straight hair and had small narrow light gray colored eyes that were accompanied by her long thick lashes. She had beautiful pink full lips with a slimmer yet hauntingly beautiful gaunt facial shape that had attractively high cheekbones. Cedrella Black was certainly a beauty and many of the boys in their year knew of that.

She could faintly hear many of the boys who always seemed to talk about how elegant and beautiful the female Slytherin was. Arianna couldn't help but envy her. She was everything that she would have ever wished to be.

"I envy you, you know." Cedrella spoke quietly.

The Gryffindor before her blinked and tilted her head in question.

"I wish I was as strong and brave as you." The female Slytherin responded, her voice was no than a whisper.

Arianna felt her jaw slightly drop at her words. She was anything but strong and brave, in fact she had always thought of herself as anything but those two words.

Cedrella's eyes softened slightly as she gave Arianna a small smile while placing a hand over her shoulder, "You may not see it but I can."

Arianna blinked while she watched the female Slytherin walk towards the potions cabinet to gather the materials. Her robes were flowing after her elegantly. Arianna felt confusion fill her mind as she stared after her.

'I'm anything but strong or brave,' Her mind spoke thoughtfully.

_She was after all, the Gryffindor Misfit. _

_**Author Note**_

_Incase for those who haven't noticed or have been wondering, what's up with the weird chapter titles, its because that's the song I've been listening to when I write each chapter haha. _

_I actually found this chapter hard to write for some reason... Not sure why but yes... my writing can be awkward at moments. Esp. Cedrella's character._

_I finally finished the basic outline of this story and how it's turning out. So far if things go completely as planned, there will be a number of chapters._

_Anyways, Enjoy. _

_**Anyways, please review and alert if you like the story so far...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A Little More_

It was breakfast as chatter was heard all around the Great Hall. Many students were sitting with their friends as they chattered about the many subjects that occurred in their everyday life. A certain seventh year witch sat down at the Gryffindor table with a small sigh as an empty plate had magically appeared before her. She started to grab some toast and yogurt as she began to slowly munch on her meal in a small daze.

A flash of familiar reddish-blonde hair had entered her field of vision as she blinked. Owen Finnigan was not so surprisingly shoving food onto his plate a long with his ever favorite glass of pumpkin juice to accompany the meal. His usual messy hair was for once combed and actually neat for once. He seemed slightly distracted as he stared past her. She followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow when her gaze landed on the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay, spill." Arianna spoke bluntly as she returned her attention on the wizard who sat opposite of her.

She watched him tense up as his cheeks had begun to redden. She smiled; Owen was going through another one of his silly puppy love crushes. Sadly, most of them had never ended well.

The grip on his fork had begun to tighten as his knuckles had become a deathly pale color. She frowned at his response and tilted her head at him.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with her green eyes in curiosity.

Owen paused from his process of shoving food down his throat and swallowed before he sighed, "Laura Vane."

Arianna blinked, trying to recall that specific name. She glanced over her shoulder towards the Ravenclaw table and begun to search the long table for a familiar face that matched up with the name of Laura Vane. Her eyes widened when they had finally landed on her target or rather, Owen's current target. There stood a beautiful Ravenclaw, who she was sure would be quite brilliant seeing as she was in the house of Ravenclaw, she had long luscious black hair that held a bit of wave. From what Arianna could see, what really captured her attention were her big bright green eyes that held a gentle spark in them. Laura Vane had thin yet luscious pink lips with beautiful bone structure. Overall, Arianna could understand why Owen had fancied her.

She turned back to see Owen staring at the girl who he had currently really fancied in a daze. She shook her head with a small smile. The boy would never learn.

"Good morning Arianna,"

Arianna looked up to see a very familiar raven haired beauty. She casted a small gaze at Owen to see him still staring at the girl of his fancy. He didn't seem to even notice Cedrella Black.

"Morning Cedrella," She responded with a small smile.

"Mind if I join you two?" The slytherin witch had asked hesitantly.

Arianna blinked as she looked around the hall to see many people were looking at the pair. She casted her gaze back down to her plate but nodded. Cedrella took a seat beside Arianna and had begun to grab a few pieces of eggs and fruit onto her plate.

"What's wrong with him?" Cedrella asked, nodding to Owen who by now had his mouth wide and open as he stared at Laura Vane.

Arianna looked up from her plate as she nibbled at her toast. She glanced at Owen and sighed at his current condition. She kicked Owen from under the table.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed shooting a glare at his assaulter all while he was rubbing his shin to soothe the pain. "Wot was that for?"

Arianna shot him a glare as she huffed, pointing to Cedrella who watched the scene with a grin. Owen stared at her, blinking as his eyes finally landed on the Slytherin crest that resided on her chest. He immediately shot up from his seat and glared at her.

"A Slytherin? Wots she doin' here?" Owen snarled as he once again doubled over in pain when a certain foot came into contact with his leg once more.

"Don't attract attention," Arianna spoke quietly before she gave him a small smile. "If you weren't so busy staring at Laura Vane you would have noticed her earlier and besides, she's a friend."

Cedrella gave him a hesitant smile as she glanced at him cautiously. Slowly, she raised a hand out for him to shake. Owen eyed her suspiciously before he dejectedly shook her hand and took his seat once more across from them. He shot Arianna a small glare.

"Thanks for all the painful bruises by the way." He spoke with a small sigh once more.

"Any day Mr. Finnigan." Arianna nonchalantly replied. "Any day."

Cedrella watched the two with an amused smile.

"Hey Ced, who're your friends?"

The three of them looked up to see two other boys before them. Arianna eyed them wearily before she realized who they were. They were her house mates, Charlus Potter and Sceptimus Weasley. She never spoke to them directly, but she had heard many things about the duo. Such as they were just like Owen, who loved to pull innocent little pranks. Without any sort of permission, they immediately sat themselves beside Owen who in turn grinned and gave them high-fives. Of course they were good friends with Owen, who wasn't friends with him.

She began to examine the two from under her lashes and sighed. Charlus Potter to start things off was a handsome boy who had messy black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. She also noticed his bright blue eyes which twinkled with mischief. He had a slightly more tanned look than most of her school mates, in fact he probably got that tan from playing Quidditch so much outside. Sceptimus Weasley on the other hand had the signature Weasley trait, curly red ginger hair that was almost out of control with hazel colored eyes. He was in comparison to Charlus, paler than him. The one thing that had caught her eye about Sceptimus was the way he eyed Cedrella.

"Don't think we met," Charlus spoke suddenly as he turned to her with a big grin. "I'm Charlus Potter and the guy with bright red hair is my friend Sceptimus Weasley."

Arianna smiled as she responded, "It's very nice to meet you two."

"They're my friends," Cedrella stated from beside her. "Don't mind them, they can be a little eccentric at times, but they really are over all nice and friendly people."

Arianna nodded as the boys all begun to talk about Quidditch none too silently amongst themselves. They were of course arguing of who was actually going to win this season.

"Boys will be boys." Cedrella stated and Arianna nodded when she could hear the thoughtful tone behind her voice.

Arianna nodded.

_She could not have agreed much more._

Arianna sat in the transfiguration class as Dumbledore had left what seemed like a completely simple task of turning a toad into a plain white plate. Well at least she was sitting them crossing her arms as she glared down at the stubborn toad that refused to listen to turn into the bloody plate at her whim. The toad merely looked up at her with its auburn eyes and croaked. If looks could kill, the toad would have been long dead.

"_Rana Verto_," She muttered, only to fail once more.

"Ugh! This is useless! Bloody Toad!" She growled at the bloody toad once more.

"It's not the toads fault, you know."

Arianna slightly jumped at the unexpected voice from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find a very certain head boy behind her. He had his arms crossed as he gave her an amused look. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, vividly remembering their last meeting and huffed as she turned away from him.

She froze when she heard him chuckle.

"Still upset about the last few weeks, are we?" Tom drawled, but did not move from his spot.

Arianna merely gave him a dirty look and resumed to her practice.

"_Rana Verto_" Arianna muttered once more.

She had failed once more.

She gave the toad another nasty look as she sighed one last time before pleading with it, "Come on you bloody toad, just once, please?"

The toad just stared up at her once again and just croaked.

Again.

"The way your directing your wand is wrong." Tom's voice came from behind her.

She shot him yet another dirty look as she heard him sigh before clearing his throat.

"_Rana Verto_" He chanted, his voice was clear.

She watched in horror as the bloody tod actually for once transform into a beautiful white opaque plate. She sighed dejectedly as she turned to Tom who had turned the plate back into the miserable toad.

"Can you _please_ show me, Riddle?" Arianna asked quietly.

He eyed her without a word before he nodded. What he did next surprised her as she felt him come up close to her, their bodies just an inch from each other. She could feel the warmth from his body as he gripped her wrist. His lips were close to her ear as she could faintly smell his breath. It smelled faintly of peppermint. She swallowed deeply as his breath hit the shell of her ear.

"Repeat after me." He cooed in her ear. "_Rana Verto_"

"_Rana Verto_" She mumbled directly after him.

He began to direct her hand to the right movements of the spell and nicely enough the spell had worked perfectly. Immediately after the toad was transfigured, Tom stepped away from her, leaving Arianna feeling slightly cold. She didn't think much of it.

He watched her quietly, yet with a passive expression as per usual but didn't speak a word to her. He merely nodded before turning away from her.

"Thank you," Arianna whispered, a small smile had begun to stretch out on her lips.

Tom merely nodded before he left to return back to his seat without another word.

**Author Note**

_Yes a little bit of Tom/Arianna interaction here in this chapter. I honestly feel like I wrote it very poorly. Either way, here's to a new chapter._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/Favorited the story so far._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Be Your Sound_

It was nearing the end of September when fall began to hit hard. Everyone had decided to spend their morning in the Great Hall as heavy rainfall was pouring outside. Arianna yawned as sleepiness hit her; the rain always seemed to have that effect on her. No matter the time of time, rain never ceased to make her drowsy and fatigued.

The sound of a familiar owl squawked in the air as it swooped through the air, only to land before her. She looked up at it and blinked a few times before she frowned. In its beak held a parchment with a certain crest that she dreaded to ever lay eyes on.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grabbed the letter from the owl. It watched her closely; its big wide eyes stared up at her without a single blink. She grimaced at the bird and patted its head before she slowly opened the letter. Her stomach dropped as her eyes read every word.

'_Arianna,_

_I plan not to beat around the bush. You are to be betrothed to Abraxas Malfoy. You will do well to agree or else consequences shall be inflicted._

_Esmeral.'_

Arianna felt rage consume her. Betrothed? Since when did her mother ever take a single part in her life, let alone make such rash life changing decisions? To top that, she had the nerve to send it all in a _lovingly_ bloody written letter.

She slammed the horrid letter on the table, the sound had caught the attention of her school mates around her, but she did not care. She glared over at the Slytherin table as her eyes desperately searched for the long fair platinum hair that had belonged to a certain Slytherin. She finally found him, sitting with Riddle, Avery, and Mulcibur.

They were in idle chat from what she could tell. That did not cease her actions to glare at the boy who had even agreed to be in the arranged marriage. She refused to marry such a cold hearted git.

She watched him pause from his conversation with the other two boys and give her his signature smirk. It irked her to no ends as she heatedly glared at him once more before she returned her eyes back to the bloody letter that had started this all to begin with.

She could feel a pair of eyes burning on her. She looked up from beneath her lashes to find Riddle's icy blue eyes watching her every move. She merely gathered her belongings and left the Great Hall without a single glance back at the Slytherin table, let alone two certain boys.

All was quiet in the library and all she could do was stare at was white. The parchment before her was empty except for a few wrinkles at the corner of the page that was slightly bent from the rough handling over the years. She tried to smooth the corners more neatly but sighed when she was unsuccessful. She tapped the end of her inkless quill against the parchment as she pondered for some kind of inspiration.

"No inspiration?"

Arianna paused and looked up at the intruder of her thoughts but felt her lips stretch into a small smile at the sight of Charlus Potter. She slowly closed her notebook as he took the seat across from her. He set down his homework which she could tell was from Defence against the Dark Arts. He looked up at her and frowned as he cautiously eyed the notebook that was closed and nodded to it.

"Don't take it personal, I'm just slightly self conscious of what's inside." She replied quietly.

She set the quill that was still in her hand down on the table. Charlus had a small grin on his face.

"None taken, though I am slightly curious as to what's inside." He replied but nodded before he looked back down at his homework.

"Just some slight personal stuff, perhaps I'll let you look inside," She stated thoughtfully as she paused. "One day."

Charlus' grin grew slightly as he nodded in understanding.

"Completely understandable." He spoke as he began to scrawl down on his homework.

She watched him from beneath her lashes as he continued his work. She wondered if he even knew what he was writing because he seemed to have been barely glancing at his homework. After what seemed like an eternity to her, she stood as she sauntered to an aisle of books. She grabbed a copy of 'Nature's_ Nobility, A Wizarding Geneology'_ with a frown and finally sat back in her previous spot.

She could feel Charlus' eyes on her as he studied her with a curious look. She ignored him as she began to search the book until she finally had found what she was searching for.

'_Malfoy Family_

_Blood Status: Pure Blood_

_Notable members: Brutus Malfoy, Lucien Malfoy, Ara Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy_

_Related Families: Black Family, Rosier Family, Lestrange Family.'_

Arianna groaned when she realized the book had told her nothing about the Malfoy family. She ran a hand through her hair as frustration boiled throughout her body. She closed the book and placed it gently on the table as she looked down at it before turning her attention back to Charlus. Charlus studied her quietly once more before he nodded to the book.

"You seem troubled," He questioned quietly as he eyed the book with curiosity.

She grimaced in response but gave him a small smile.

"It's just been a long day," She responded quietly and bit her lower lip as her nerves began to swarm in her stomach.

"Tell me about it," he replied as he looked back down at his parchment. "Hence why I love coming to the library,"

She blinked as she looked back up at him questioningly.

"I mostly come here to be alone and think," He answered his eyes still on the parchment before him. "The only peace and quiet I can get."

She gave him a small smile as she watched him scribble away once more at his essay. She quietly opened up her notebook and began to fill the once empty page with what she thought of was inspirational.

Arianna couldn't help but completely agree with him.

It was late by the time Arianna and Charlus had finally finished their business in the library. They had begun to rush back to the common room when they nearly had a heart attack when they had actually realized that they were past after hours.

"Crap, I don't need another detention for this week," Charlus grimaced as their heavy breathing echoed off the walls of the hall they were currently in.

"How many do you have?" Arianna asked exasperatedly as her breath was stuck in her throat.

They froze as they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Arianna cursed at herself in her mind at the thought of getting caught out of bed. She shot Charlus a grim look as he returned it.

"Out of bed, I see."

Arianna felt her heart beat quicken immediately when she recognized the voice. She hung her head low as she and Charlus both turned to look at Tom Riddle. She shrunk when he gave them both a scrutinizing look. She sneaked a look at Charlus, to see him glaring at Riddle with his teeth clenched together.

"Yeah, what of it?" Charlus sneered.

Arianna blinked as she glared at Charlus. The more he angered the head boy, the more likely they would get detention. She could not afford yet another one. She elbowed Charlus and cleared her throat.

"We were just returning from the library from our studies." She spoke, her voice was low.

She watched Riddle examine her, watching as she nervously fidget as her ever familiar habit returned. She looked into his icy blue eyes as she wrung her hands together.

"Very well," Riddle stated blatantly, "Return to your common room immediately."

Both Charlus and Arianna nodded briefly. Charlus had his jaw clenched tight as he glared at the Slytherin. Arianna lightly elbowed him and in return, he finally turned his attention back to her. He nodded slightly at her with a small apologetic smile.

"One last thing miss Abel," Riddle spoke, her voice was of course curt.

Arianna blinked up at him as she tilted her head slightly; in return her was studying her with a calculating gaze. She began to bite her lip as she once again lowered her eyes.

"Do tell Mr. Malfoy that I congratulate him on his arrangement," He stated.

She felt her body freeze as her breath had begun to trap itself in her throat. She could feel Charlus shoot her a confounded look, but she paid him no mind as she stared wide-eyed at the taller boy before her.

"How-?" She gasped lightly.

"Do return to your common room," Riddle ignored her and looked at her fellow housemate beside her. "Do not let me catch either of you out of bed during after hours."

With that, Riddle was gone.

**Author note**

_Sorry for the late update, have been severely busy at work. None the less, here's chapter 7. This series will have a total of 28-30 or so chapters. _

_I have found this chapter sadly, a bit harder to write, but I do have to say I have finally revealed Abraxas' point of existence to the plot and the plot will thicken. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Charlus and Arianna's relationship development in this chapter._

_Once again, many thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and altering this story.  
><em>

_I'm currently starting the next chapter so hopefully that won't take too long._

_Cheers,_

_TragedyoftheWriter._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Feel_

It was finally October and slowly, but surely all the leaves had begun to turn the grounds red and orange. Crunching of leaves could be heard all around Arianna as the chilly fall wind had begun to nip the exposed flesh of her cheeks. She pulled her burgundy and gold Gryffindor scarf up higher in a vain attempt to cover herself up more.

She sat against a great tree that resided beside the ever famous Black Lake with her sketch book in her lap. The wind had rustled the pages slightly, but she held them down as she continued her work. With a satisfied smile, Arianna snapped the book shut and clutched it closer to her chest. She rose from the spot and begun to walk back to the Castle.

There were many students out and about, enjoying the fall weather as they all chattered and gossiped about the very first upcoming Hogsmeade trip of this year. Speaking of Hogsmeade, Arianna could faintly remember always going with Owen, which is when he wasn't trying to court the girl of his eye. Speaking of the ever familiar red-ish blonde bloke, from where she stood she could see him sitting beside Laura Vane, trying ever desperately to make conversation with her.

The odds certainly were not in his favor. Bright red suddenly filled her field of vision as Septimus Weasley had graced his appearance before her with a bright smile. She raised an eyebrow as his smile had begun to grow.

"How can I help you, Septimus?" She asked with curiosity and hesitation.

Septimus broke out into a massive grin that made her hesitation and panic engulf her body. When someone gave her a reaction such as his, it was never a good sign.

"Well, you see..." He trailed off in deep thought.

"See what?" She asked cautiously as she eyed him suspiciously.

He took a deep breath as his next words were completely jumbled that even she could not have made any sort of sense out of what he had spoken.

Her face contorted into a perplexed expression as she tilted her head, a great frown was evident on her face, "Come again?"

She watched as Septimus' ears had begun to redden as bright as the leaves that were on the tree and ground. He took a deep breath as he grimaced, pulling at his scarf.

"I need your advice on how to impress a girl..." He sheepishly spoke, his voice was quiet.

She blinked in response but slowly nodded. Sure, she was a girl but that didn't mean that she completely understood the female population, let alone herself. She hardly even understood herself sometimes.

"Sure," She answered slowly, before looking up at him. "Who's the lucky gal?"

He looked down at the ground as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before he mumbled her name. Arianna studied his now red cheeks with a small smile.

"Cedrella Black." Septimus mumbled once more as he finally looked at Arianna in the eyes.

"I honestly saw that coming," She replied as she gripped her notebook to her chest.

He looked at her with a confounded expression as he visibly gulped.

"Do you think she knows or even notices?" He questioned, he was studying her closely as if looking for any false words from her.

She shook her head as she answered, "I don't think so,"

He grimaced, "So what should I do?"

Arianna was slightly as a loss for words and carefully thought out the situation as she gave him a weak smile. He was now staring past her as he turned slightly redder. She turned over her shoulder to see Cedrella herself heading towards them.

Cedrella in all her Slytherin glory was wearing her house's traditional silver and green crested fall Hogwarts uniform as she crossed her arms, rubbing them. She had a slight scowl on her face as she walked towards them with her long black locks flowing behind her. She broke out into a slight glower as she approached them now.

"Can you believe how bloody cold it is and it's only October," Cedrella huffed as she shivered slightly.

Arianna studied her with a small weak smile as she nudged Septimus beside her. He yelped from surprise as both girls turned to stare at the boy; however both were for different reason. Cedrella stared at him with surprise while Arianna was glaring at him slightly, pointing at her scarf and pointed at the female Slytherin he fancied.

"What?" he asked Arianna as she mentally slapped her forehead.

Cedrella turned and looked at the two, confusion was clearly evident on her face, "What?"

Arianna felt herself exhale deeply from the boy's pure stupidity or rather his naive nature to girls. She cleared her throat.

"Septimus would love to lend you his own scarf." She stated lamely.

Cedrella looked at Arianna with a cocked eyebrow as she in turn looked at Septimus the same exact way as she asked him, "You were?"

"Uh-" Septimus began, but was once more elbowed sharply as he yelped once more.

He casted a glance at Arianna who nodded eagerly while Cedrella studied the two with a small frown. He slowly removed his scarf from his neck and held it towards the Slytherin, who in response looked down at it with confusion clearly written all over her face.

"T-Take it," Septimus stumbled over his words.

Cedrella hesitantly reached out for the scarf before she gently took the scarf from him, a small smile was evident on her face. She wrapped it around her neck as she looked at Septimus with a thankful smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly as she reached up at the scarf to touch it gently.

"O-Of course!" Septimus stuttered his ears were once again red as he nodded eagerly. "Besides a lady should never suffer especially in the cold!"

Cedrella broke out into a smile as she thanked him gently once more before she excused herself from the two due to her massive amount of homework. Arianna watched the scene with a small smile as she placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Could have went better, but it should do," She stated as she studied the massive grin that was stretched across his cheeks.

He turned to Arianna and pulled her into a great bear hug which she returned with a few gentle pats on his back. He broke away from the hug and held her at arm's length.

"I have to tell Charlus!" He exclaimed as he let her go and ran towards the castle, where she presumed Charlus was in somewhere.

It was just before dinner when Arianna finally spotted Abraxas Malfoy in all his glory. He was surprisingly a lone in the library, his books opened all around him. From what she saw, if it weren't for his foul git of a personality, she would have found him handsomely attractive. His longer blonde hair was tucked behind his ear which prevented the strands from falling to interrupt his field of vision; his face was clearly attractive as his features were pointed, yet highly desirable to the many females in Hogwarts.

"You should cut if it bothers you so much," She stated, standing before him.

He paused in his study as he looked up at her, a scowl was evident on his face, "Well love, since when have you ever been so concerned about my studies?"

"Clearly I am a _future_ wife who is meant to marry one of the biggest gits that graced the world; I do believe I am meant to care." She responded with a clear scowl on her face.

"Ah, Love." He begun, a smirk was evident on his lips. "I am glad you have heard about the arrangement."

She glared at him as she plopped herself in the seat across from him. She wanted to hex him so badly.

"I am not," She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I am here to discuss about it."

Abraxas dropped his quill with a raised brow and drawled, "Discuss?"

By now, Arianna had her chin in the palm of her left hand as she looked him lamely. She merely nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, I want to call off or rather, I want you to call it off," Arianna answered evenly as she looked him in the eye.

She felt her stomach drop when she heard a deep chuckle erupt from his throat; she swallowed as she already could see how this was going.

"And if I call off this _arrangement_, what do I get out of this?" He drawled once more as he looked her deeply in the eyes.

The felt ice fill her stomach at the words that came from her lips. She blinked in confusion as she dropped her head lightly on the table.

"What do you want, I'll do anything," She mumbled, into the table, her voice was muffled slightly by the table.

He didn't say anything at first but could feel his eyes on her, studying her.

"Nothing," He finally spoke.

She shot her head up from the table to look at him with a perplexed expression as she repeated in question, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." He lamely responded.

She bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. She was once again wringing her hands in her lap. She could still feel his eyes on her as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Why?" She asked before she could even stop the words from escaping her lips.

"I have my reasons," He answered, drumming her fingers lightly on the table.

Arianna stood up from the seat, her eyes were ablaze as she glared at him before she stomped out of the library, and rage consumed her completely.

Two pairs of icy blue eyes were watching her retreating figure.

**Author note:**

I'm having a hard time updating completely all together, not to mention the writers block I had. Luckily I got some inspiration from a certain someone. None the less, here's a new update.

As much as I had this story all planned out and all, I can't help but really like Abraxas' character and well, like him all together. Either way, there are a lot in store for all my characters haha.

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter even with the writer's block I had because I enjoyed developing Arianna's relationships with everyone and not to mention I love writing how naive Septimus can be to the women population. Either way, Owen and Tom should be making appearances pretttyyy soon.

Cheers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Concrete Angel_

Cedrella Black tapped her fingertips against the Slytherin table as she looked longingly at the Gryffindor table. What she would have given to be there with her friends, laughing merrily at the stupid jokes that Charlus and Septimus often chortled. She grimaced at the quiet and awkward atmosphere that surrounded her own house table. The females were quiet and always had a look of revulsion present upon their faces as the boys were quietly talking amongst themselves as if they were discussing important business with smirks or repulsive faces.

She glanced a weary glance over at the infamous Tom Riddle and frowned as she noticed his eyes were distant, as many of her housemates yearned for his attention. The girls always fawned over him as they giggled and blinked their eyes in constant batter as if that were completely attractive to him. One girl of course, Olive Hornby had a strand of lock of pale blonde wrapped around her slender finger as she cooed for his attention.

She supposed she could see how many girls fawned over him, with the ungodly attractive features that graced his appearance that any girl of any age would have killed to bed. However, Cedrella was never interested in him, with her finding him completely overrated as he was constantly chatted about amongst the school population. Let's not forget, he was definitely a favorite amongst the professors of Hogwarts and was constantly a reminder to other students that he was certainly the best.

She watched as his icy pale blue eyes drift from afar distance, to a certain Gryffindor whom she had recently befriended. What she saw in his eyes surprised her, he was interested.

Surely, Tom Riddle wasn't interested in a Gryffindor, let alone a quiet petite girl such as Arianna Abel.

She studied him closer before her lips fell into a deeper frown as she blinked; Tom Riddle was surely a mystery to be solved. However, what didn't concern her was the way he looked at her, but what ran through the Slytherin's mind.

The cold bitterly bit into Arianna's skin as she settled herself by the Black Lake with her ever favorite Burgandy and Gold scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She gently opened her notebook as she took out a quill, she smoothed the empty page with her finger tips. There was nothing she loved more than the feeling of fresh parchment beneath her finger tips. She dipped the quill in ink as she slowly began to draw her heart away, reaching her peak of inspiration as she drew her view of her home, Hogwarts.

The sound of crunching leaves could be heard from behind her as she paused in her work, glancing behind her shoulder to spot the ever familiar sandy-blonde hair that bobbled closer to her. He came to an abrupt stop as he plopped himself beside her, one knee curled closely to his chest as the other laid out lazily in front of him and sighed.

"What do I owe to the pleasure of your presence, Mr. Finnigan?" She cooed quietly, looking back down at her current work.

She heard him huff from beside her as she let a small smile break her once passive face, somehow she just knew it was about a certain Laura Vine. She heard him grab some leaves from beside him and crush them in his grip. This caught her attention as she looked up at him, noticing the discouragement that enshrouded his expression.

She gently grabbed his clenched fist and slowly, yet firmly unravelled his finger. Together they watched as the crushed leaves fell to the ground, in pieces.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Owen didn't say anything at first, he just stared out at the black lake, and his expression was stoic. In response, she gently squeezed his hand in encouragement as she felt him reluctantly squeeze hers back.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he quietly responded, as he finally let him gaze wander back to her.

She frowned with confusion as she questioned, "About what?"

He was silent at first before he sighed, "Laura Vine."

Arianna felt her smile drop slightly, but in return, weakly smiled at him.

"Let me guess, you want me to try and play match maker?" She asked him, cautiously.

He looked in deep thought, as if contemplating whether that was exactly what he wanted to confide in her about. Secretly, Arianna wished somewhere in the back of her mind that he would say no. If things truly did go her way, than she wouldn't be the Gryffindor misfit for nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, he reluctantly nodded and in return, she felt her stomach make a pitfall. She studied him as he looked back at her with a small smile.

Arianna weakly smiled at him.

It was nearing evening when Arianna finally made her way back to her common room. The cold corridors of Hogwarts slightly chilled her to the bone as she thought about the past events that had occurred not even a few hours ago. She shook her head slightly at the thought of it all.

She was not even a minute away from her Common room portrait when she saw a familiar platinum blonde hair bobbling back and forth from the portrait. She frowned as she sighed, as if things could not have gotten any worse.

She stopped and cleared her throat, catching his attention. She watched him freeze as he stopped his mid-way pacing and swiftly turning to face her. His blue eyes studied her closely as he straightened himself, not taking his eyes away from her.

"I've been waiting for you, _Abel_." He drawled, as he brushed a long lock of blonde hair away from his eyes.

Arianna raised a brow as she sneered, "And? Didn't I tell you to cut your hair if it was bothersome?"

He sneered back as he narrowed his eyes down at her, "I do _not_ like to be kept waiting,"

In response, she snorted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him, "Does it look like I care, _Malfoy_? Don't be waiting up for me if so then,"

His pale blue eyes flashed with seething anger as he stepped not even an inch away from her, snarling, "You are _my_ fiancé, Abel. I will not tolerate your smart aleck ways or your pestering ways. I demand you respect me."

She felt her jaw clench as anger consumed her, glaring deeply into his eyes, "Bite me, Malfoy. I could give a flying fuck about you Malfoy, you are nothing more than a bloody git. I refuse to acknowledge you as anything more than a low life scum."

She watched as he clenched his fists and jaw, in a flash she was pushed against the wall, sandwiched between a seething Malfoy and a wall. She tried to push against him as he pushed her further into the hard wall behind her.

"Get off me!" She snarled as she constantly pushed his chest, but he refused to budge.

She could feel his chest heaving as he glared down at her. He moved closer to her, he was not even an inch away from her lips as he quietly hissed at her.

"You are to go to Hogsmeade with me for the upcoming trip." He sneered once more as he leaned his lips towards her ear. "Disobedience will not be tolerated."

Arianna bit her tongue hard to hold back what she desperately yearned to snarl at him, but merely nodded. She could feel him smirk against her ear as she felt him inhale slightly once more before he pulled away, letting her legs collapse from beneath her.

She watched him from below as he spared her a smirk once more as he turned and walked away, back to what she could assume was his common room.

Her face was stoic as her world had begun to collapse all around before her very own eyes.

**Author's Note**

Apologies for the lack of updates but I have been extremely busy lately, however in the Summer I will have more time to update. I had a writers block once more, but I got a sudden inspiration from watching True Blood and The Vampire Diaries. I have a sudden obsession with vampires once more... sadly.

This chapter wasn't all that much of filler like the last one, it may feel like it in some parts but they all play a great part to the main plot of the story.

I found this chapter quite sad as we tend to venture more into poor Arianna's story as the plot gets thicker. So, it may be an extremely early question but who's for Team Abraxas, Team Tom, or Team Owen?

Haha just kidding, really.

Awesome news though, this story is actually getting more exposure and I'm really thankful for that!

**Many thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, alerts, favorite story listing, Alerts, and Favorite Author listing!**

All is very much appreciated and **The more I get, the more I will update.**

Sincerely,

TragedyoftheWriter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Candles_

It was around nine in the morning when many of Arianna's dorm mates were bustling all around her in their room. She yawned tiredly as the girls were in great panic screaming and squealing from all around her on how they would be late for their dates or meet up with friends. This was _much_ too early even for her to deal with in the morning.

None the less, she quietly leaped off the bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom to shower. She sighed as she noticed all the mirrors were pre-occupied by her female dorm mates. All of them were desperately applying their make up in precise, yet rushed work.

With a frustrated sigh, she finally cleared her throat and they all in return simply turned and kindly gifted her with nasty looks. She tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms and returned an equally nasty look. She did not have the patience to deal with this in the morning, even if it was Hogsmeade.

One girl in particular, who Arianna could faintly remember, Miranda Spinnet turned and gave her a sneer as she clucked her tongue.

"What do you want, _Misfit_?" She haughtily spoke with her hands now rested on her hips.

Arianna sighed softly in defeat, as she looked up at her from beneath her lashes. She felt a strand of her wavy brunette locks fall in her field of vision, which she brushed aside while she looked at the opposing Gryffindor female head on.

"I would like to use the shower in peace," She responded firmly, as she looked at the other females that preoccupied the washroom pointedly. "Without you lot squealing at the top your little lungs."

If looks could kill, she was sure she would be dead. Luckily, she was wise enough to acknowledge that curiosity did kill the cat and she surely would not be the cat in this situation. Without a second look, she trotted to the bathroom with her belongings in her arms.

"Can you believe her?" Miranda Spinnet hissed, her voice was shrill and clear from the showers.

"I know, what a _freak._" The one of the other female dorm mates, Lorena Hewitt, sneered in return.

She could hear the other females laugh as they chortled in unison, "Misfit."

With that, Arianna could hear their faint footsteps saunter out of the bathroom. She finally released the breath that she unknowingly held in as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was nothing new, but it still hurt the same.

Crunching of leaves could be heard from all around as the bitter October wind chilled the many students that currently huddled together. Excitement was neigh in the air as many of them chattered waiting for their carriages in wait for the long awaited Hogsmeade trip.

Arianna stood by herself as she impatiently waited for Abraxas Malfoy. She bit her lip in anticipation as her stomach dropped at the very thought of being within a ten foot radius of the git. She sighed in frustration as she glanced around at the other students who had yet to occupy their own carriages.

Sure, _she_ couldn't be late, but he could?

She growled to herself lightly as she plopped herself down on a desolate bench. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, looking for ever familiar faces and grimaced when she saw Owen, trying all his might, desperately trying to seek Laura Vine's attention. Laura Vine of course was grimly smiling up at him as she seemed to gingerly giggle at his, which she herself could agree with, lame jokes. Without a second thought, she shifted her eyes over the crowd to find Charlus, Septimus, and Cedrella Black all quietly chattering with smiles of joy. What she would have given to be with her friends and not sitting on a small desolate bench, which she sadly had to admit, felt herself.

She broke out into a small smile when she saw Charlus break out into a huge grin as he wildly waved out at her. She returned the gesture with a small smile herself and a small awkward wave to boot. She was sure Cedrella and Septimus could have sworn the poor bloke was mad if they hadn't turned to see her and wave with the same stupor.

Arianna was about to join her friends when she heard a 'tsk', which made her freeze in her step. She turned to see the foul git she had been waiting for what was now twenty minutes, along with Tom Riddle and his crew. She ignored the latter as she turned her full attention on Abraxas Malfoy.

"What are you 'tsk'ing about?" She hissed with her eyes now narrowed. "You're the one who's bloody late."

She noticed his lips curve into his ever famous smirk, which she would have gladly slapped off his gloating face. She sneered as she examined the 'friends' he had brought along. Of course, Errol Lestrange, Raoul Rosier, and the ever famous Tom Riddle, who she had noted was staring quite intently at her, stood behind Malfoy.

She looked over her shoulder and back at her friends who in return shot her looks of confusion as they slowly clambered into their carriage. Charlus, who was the last to climb in, shot her a sympathetic look as he gave her one last wave before their carriage was off.

"I am not late," Malfoy haughtily spoke, "You are just early."

Arianna whipped around to glare up at Abraxas as she huffed, "Whatever you say, _Malfoy._ Let's just get a move on, the sooner this is over the better."

"Ah, but all the better than to spend quality time together with my _wonderful fiancée_," Malfoy sarcastically bit as he gently paced a hand against her lower back and pushed her firmly forward towards the carriages.

"Whatever." She responded with a dejected sigh.

They were in Honeydukes, which Arianna sadly had to drag the boys into, gathering certain sweets that had caught their eye. Once again, it seemed only she was the one who was actually getting the candy while the boys just stood to the side, awkwardly eyes the sweets. Malfoy was cautiously walking around the shop, eyeing the candy with what she could see with a tiny bit of curiosity and interest. Rosier was of course chatting up an attractive witch from their school, shamelessly flirting as she watched the witch giggle with excitement. Lestrange and Riddle stood aside, quietly speaking amongst themselves in what she did not care to acknowledge.

To put it bluntly, Arianna was alone and she certainly felt like it. Dejectedly, she grabbed whatever sweets she needed and sighed as she sauntered up to the clerk.

"That all t'day darlin'?" The clerk asked with an enthusiasm that she really could have never mustered in her entire life.

"Yes," She answered, her tone was lame.

"Alrigh', that'll be Ten sickles," Came the ever cheerful reply.

She frowned when she checked her pouch, only to find that she didn't have enough. She cursed herself mentally when she had realized she had entirely forgotten her money at the dorm. She gave the clerk a small nervous smile and bit her lip.

"Here,"

Arianna jumped as she turned around to see Riddle standing behind her, not even an inch away. She blinked as she watched him hand the money to the clerk, who gladly took the money and grimaced at the clerk's sugar coated 'Have a lovely day'. She was surely glad she wasn't the only one who found it highly annoying.

"Thank you," She quietly said.

He didn't say anything as he watched her closely with his cool blue eyes before he finally nodded, "You're welcome, Miss Abel."

She turned and walked out of the store, without saying a single goodbye to Malfoy, who seemed to have completely missed her absence. She pulled her scarf closer to her cheeks as she slowly began her journey to the book store. She heard footsteps from behind as she turned and looked over her shoulder to see Tom Riddle following her.

She blinked as she paused, allowing him to quickly catch up to her, which did not take much with his extremely long legs. She turned to face him as she tilted her head up at him with a questioning look as he stared down at her.

"Can I help you, Riddle?" She questioned, curiosity was highly evident in her tone.

"You forgot this," he statedly simply, his tone was slightly curt as he dropped her bag of sweets into her hands.

She blinked as she looked down at the candy, and back at him before she bit her lip.

"Thank you again," She replied quietly as he eyed her cautiously.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally nodded and spoke with his usual blunt tone, "You are very welcome, Miss Abel."

With that he turned and walked back to what she assumed was back to where the other boys she had decided to ditch were. However, he turned before he continued his venture back.

"Best you return to Malfoy, he has noticed your absence." He spoke curtly, his cool eyes eyed her one last time before he turned and abruptly left her alone.

She blinked and sighed as she eyed the book shop with wishful thinking.

"Bugger," She muttered as she kicked at the leaves by her foot.

She turned once more and began her journey back to her dreadful reality.

**AN:**

I wrote this chapter on a whim and I finally got it done! So far, only one thing really has changed from the original plot line I had set up, but it's nothing too major. I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, especially the Tom/Ari interaction in this chapter since they **never** get any. Has any one else noticed that? Haha, I guess I am evil...

None the less, has anyone finally got an account on Pottermore, I must say I was surprised to be sorted into 'Gryffindor' or 'HufflePuff'... Which my boyfriend found ironic because of this story. I guess in a way I can feel like I can relate to Ari's character.

Great news, Tom should be making an appearance from here on out, so that should be great for Tom lovers. For those of you who don't already know, character profiles are now officially up.

After I finish this series, I plan to make another fanfiction, but I'm not sure what show or movies or maybe another HP character perhaps. None the less, if things go well for this one a sequel or one-shot may suffice.

Many, many, many thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited myself and the story.

**The more reviews, alerts, favorites and such, the MORE and FASTER updates will come.**

With Love,

TragedyoftheWriter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Paper Heart_

It was mid-afternoon when Arianna and Cedrella sat in the corridors of Hogwarts. Cedrella was staring down the corridor as Arianna looked down at feet to the many students who sauntered down the halls. She grimaced, knowing what would come next.

"So," Cedrella quietly spoke before she gazed to Arianna. "What was going on with you and Malfoy?"

Arianna inhaled deeply, unsure of where to start and looked directly into Cedrella's steel gray eyes before she grimaced. She decided more than anything, to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" She muttered, looking back down at her feet.

She heard her Slytherin friend shift from beside her, but she couldn't look at her very direction. All she could feel was shame, unsure of what her friend would say about the arrange marriage.

She clenched her fists tightly as she sighed, biting her lip before she looked back to Cedrella who was frowning at her.

"I'm engaged to the loathsome git," She finally responded, once again returning her eyes down to the ground.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her in comfort as she leaned into her friend's warmth.

"Is it arranged?" Cedrella asked with her voice on the borderline of a whisper.

Arianna couldn't find the voice or heart to respond but gravely nodded once. She felt Cedrella's arms tighten around her as she sighed dejectedly. She could feel her arms tighten around her, but she refused to cry. She refused to be weak.

"I'm sorry, I should have assumed right from the beginning when I noticed the way he constantly stared or looked at you," Her friend cooed before she released her.

"No one could have known unless it was spoken," Arianna stated, looking up at her friend beside her.

Cedrella smiled at her with relief, she could not handle another person turning their back on her, not with the whole Slytherin house constantly on her back.

"Does Charlus or Septimus know of this?" The Slytherin asked as she stared at the pillar across from them blankly.

"Charlus, yes but Septimus knows nothing of this," Arianna quietly replied as she looked back down at her feet. "Neither does Owen."

She saw the black haired beauty grimace from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

"Well," Cedrella began as she took a deep breath before she continued, "I really think you should tell the others,"

Arianna blinked as she frowned and sighed, "What will they say?"

"I can't really say Ari," Cedrella answered as she began to examine her black painted nails. "I really wish I could say."

Neither of the two said a word and after what felt like an eternity, Arianna finally broke the silence.

"So how did Hogsmeade go?" She asked as she looked up at Cedrella, who seemed to pause in her actions of picking at the black polish on her nails.

"N-Nothing," Cedrella replied haughtily as she felt her cheeks beginning to a slight shade of red.

Arianna felt the corners of her mouth break out into a small smile as she watched her friend nervously stare down at her nail.

"I'll tell you how mine went if you tell me yours," Arianna stated mischievously.

She watched as her friend began to fidget before she sighed, knowing more than anything that she had surrendered. Cedrella may have been different from any other Slytherin, but she certainly was a true sucker for gossip.

"Fine!" Cedrella groaned as she threw her hands up in the air in resignation before she placed them back down by her side, tapping on the bench. "Charlus met Dorea Black, my cousin who seemed to have taken a liking for one another."

Arianna felt her ears perk, figuratively speaking, at this set of news in astonishment. Charlus Potter interested in a Slytherin such as Dorea Black? Then again, she never spoke to Dorea Black.

"Charlus Potter, _the _Charlus Potter interested in a Slytherin?" She questioned in great astonishment.

Cedrella simply nodded and answered, "Yes and the nerve of those two, completely leaving Septimus and I to entertain ourselves."

The Gryffindor perked an eyebrow at the Slytherin as she watched her begin to turn red, and smirked as she taunted her, "Oh? Entertain, do tell."

Cedrella groaned as she sighed, running a hand through the ends of her long ebony locks, turning her beautiful steel eyes to Arianna.

"We merely entertained ourselves by going to Honeydukes and I returned his scarf," Cedrella stated simply.

"That's all?" Arianna questioned, slightly deflated at Septimus' poor efforts in trying to impress the gorgeous steel eyed girl before her.

"He bought me some sweets and treated me out for lunch," Cedrella replied quietly as her cheeks warmed up slightly once more.

Arianna cracked a smile as she nodded with satisfaction. Surely Septimus wasn't truly all that baffled about how to woo the female population.

"How did yours go?" Cedrella asked her.

"It was slightly dreadful," Arianna responded with a small frown evident on her face. "First Abraxas was being the pesky _fiancée_ that he was and we practically did nothing for the first hour or two and treated me like a dog."

Cedrella grimaced as she sympathetically rubbed her back.

"Secondly, I finally managed to drag them to Honeydukes and I sadly didn't have to proper money for the sweets I wanted, but luckily enough, Tom Riddle kindly paid for me." Arianna continued her rant with a sigh. "I was so caught up with being completely unhappy with the whole 'date' with Malfoy that I forgot my candy when I left the store, but surprisingly Riddle ran after me to return it to me."

She finally let herself breathe as she looked over at Cedrella to find her lips in a complete 'o'. She blinked in confusion at her friend's response and lack of words for the situation.

"What?" Arianna asked.

"Tom Riddle bought you the sweets?" Cedrella questioned slowly, yet cautiously to which Arianna nodded. "He ran after you to return the sweets?"

Arianna nodded slowly, unsure of where Cedrella was taking this.

"Yeah?" Arianna asked cautiously, yet highly curious.

"Whatever have you done to have caught the attention for Tom Riddle?" Cedrella blurted out, completely baffled.

Arianna felt her jaw drop as she snorted at Cedrella's words, "Are you bloody nuts?"

"Oh please," Cedrella snorted as she looked down at Arianna through her long lashes. "I've seen the way Riddle stares at you."

Arianna blinked as confusion settled over her face as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Cedrella asked, surprised. "He's been looking at you for quite some time and he never gives any human being the time of day."

"I am sure you're imagining things or were rather," Arianna scoffed quietly as she tapped her feet together.

"Don't you find it rather odd that he paid for you?" Cedrella questioned, curiosity was highly evident in her words. "Don't forget that he ran after you Ari, since when does Tom Riddle pay for anything for a girl let a lone run _after_ her?"

Arianna sighed quietly as she looked up at her from beneath her lashes, surely that did stump her.

"I'm sure it means nothing," Arianna spoke sternly before she got up from the bench as she looked over her shoulder to the Slytherin. "I'm sure of it."

With that, Arianna was down the hall leaving Cedrella to her thoughts as worry settled over her.

"Abel,"

The ever familiar drawl came from Abraxas Malfoy's lips, Arianna refused to give him any sort of acknowledgement as she just continued to stare out at the Black Lake.

"I refuse to be ignored Abel, look at me." Abraxas' voice had now begun to raise slightly, his anger surfacing on his handsome features.

With a frustrated sigh, she finally turned and looked up at him with a slight huff. Somehow he just always knew how to rile her right up, but that at the moment did not matter.

"What?" She finally answered haughtily.

They both looked at one another with deep glowering expressions. She was sure of it that he wanted nothing more than to either hex her on the spot or just walk away, but she noticed the hesitation in his body language.

She finally sighed before she asked, "What is it Malfoy?"

He looked slightly taken aback from either the fact that she had suddenly dropped her aggression towards him, or that she could tell something was bothering him. Nonetheless he did little to hold that expression and quickly revert back into his usual snarky self.

"Slughorn is holding a Halloween ball, I was wondering if you'd come with me." He grunted with his hands in his robe's pockets, kicking the ground slightly.

She tilted her head and blinked as he looked back down at her. She looked into his eyes and could see his hesitation.

"What's the catch?" She questioned cautiously.

"Nothing," He responded with a slightly frown now etched on his lips.

She looked at him slightly appalled, since when did Malfoy not have anything up his sleeve let alone without a single cunning reason.

"Am I hearing this right?" She asked slowly, looking up at him with a frown on her lips.

He dropped down beside her on the ground and looked out at the Black Lake, he sighed lightly.

"Yes Abel," He grunted once more before he pulled out elastic of some sort and tied back his long platinum locks.

Arianna didn't say anything and only stared out at the black lake. She was at a loss for words, was Abraxas Malfoy truly actually asking her to go to a ball?

"Look, if you don't want to, its fine." He suddenly spoke; his voice was stern as he began to rise from beside her.

"Wait," She spoke, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm.

He paused as he looked over his shoulder, studying her expression which in turn was also stern. He didn't move nor did she.

"I'll go," She stated steadily.

"Very well." Were his only words before he sat back down beside her as they both looked out at the black lake in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

""I'm just surprised," She suddenly spoke, lightly drumming the tips of her fingers on her thighs.

He didn't respond at first before he quietly questioned, "About?"

"Abraxas Malfoy never asks but just takes," She responded, tucking a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "At least not without a motive or sly reason."

"I just figured I have been going on this completely on the wrong way," He replied, a tight lipped smile on his face. "You're not like the other girls."

She looked at him with surprise, "How so?"

"Just are," He responded now looking past her.

She blinked, looking over her shoulder to see a figure in the distance sitting a few trees down from them, watching them. She felt Abraxas tense from beside her.

"Who do you reckon is that?" She quietly asked, watching the figure from the corner of her eye.

"Have you had any sort of conversation or communication with Riddle lately?" He questioned quietly in return.

She now looked at him with surprise at his question, "At Hogsmeade, Why do you ask?"

She didn't feel the need to inform him of the minor details.

She noticed his expression become its usual stoic way before stating, "That would be Riddle. It seems he's taken some sort of interest in you."

"How so?" she asked with a small frown on her face.

"He never gives any attention to anyone, let alone a female." He pointed out as he continued to look straight at Tom Riddle.

Arianna turned and indeed, Tom Riddle was staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

Many appologies for the lack of updates, have been extremely busy. None the less a new chapter is out, however the end I felt could have been written much better, but it's still out. Tom Riddle will be out more now starting next chapter with a POV from Tom once more.

**Many thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted.**

**The more this story gets, the more I will update.**

Love,

Tragedy of the writer


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Drive By_

Owen Finnigan fiddled his fingers nervously against the Gryffindor table as butterflies fluttered in the very pit of his stomach. Today was the day and he was more than determined to fulfil his mission and succeed without taking no for an answer.

He felt his stomach jump and heart stop in anticipation when she walked through the giant doors of the Great Hall. In his eyes she was truly a beauty to behold with her long ebony mane and bright blue eyes. Not to mention a shaggable body.

He stood from his house's table and slowly yet not too slowly strode to the Ravenclaw table with as much courage as he could muster.

"Gryffindor pride," He muttered to himself.

He was a Gryffindor he would not fear a single thing, definitely not asking a girl out. With his head held up high, he stood before her.

He opened his mouth nervously, glancing between her and her group of friends. They all looked up at him with expectant eyes as they knowingly giggled.

'If Merlin could truly erase me from this world, what I would give right now.' He solemnly thought with he was sure a grimace evident on his features.

_..Line Break.._

Charlus, Septimus, and Arianna sat at the Gryffindor table with blank expressions, each of course had their own reasons. Charlus and Septimus had once again landed themselves another detention for pulling a foul prank on a first year. However, Arianna was more than nervous ever since she had discovered Tom Riddle had indeed taken somewhat of an interest towards her. She felt her eyes drift to the Slytherin table and sighed in relief when she saw him merely tossing and turning the food on his plate.

Her heart jumped when his eyes met hers and she swiftly returned her eyes to the arguing duo before her. She blinked in surprise at the two who seemed to give slightly curious yet suspicious looks at her.

"What is going on with you two?" Septimus questioned curiously.

"What do you mean?" Arianna responded with her head slightly tilted in question.

"We've noticed lately that Riddle has been looking at you a lot lately." Charlus responded quietly, keeping his voice in a hush, unsure of whether this matter should be heard amongst their peers.

She let her eyes travel back down to her plate, unsure of what to say or reply. In fact she herself didn't even know the reason why. She simply shrugged her shoulders instead.

"Any late night shagging?" Septimus asked.

She felt her eyes shoot up to his face and couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. She felt her jaw drop slightly in revulsion. She didn't even know what to say about that statement.

"Wrong Mate, there's no way." Charlus responded slightly nonchalant.

Arianna bit her lip anxiously, glancing between the two.

Charlus mouthed a few words at her which took her a few seconds to realize that the words he mouthed were, 'I won't tell unless you want him to know.'

She felt a small smile of relief fall upon her lips, knowing full well she could trust Charlus. Septimus looked between the two suspiciously but didn't say a word. Frankly he wasn't exactly one to talk with Cedrella.

"What about Cedrella?" Arianna questioned out of pure coincidence.

She watched as his expression became slightly grim. She felt her lips fall into a small frown while Charlus merely chuckled.

"Same as usual I take it mate?" Charlus questioned, his voice was filled with good humor.

"It's awful," Septimus groaned in response, dropping his head down on the table in exasperation. "Ever since Hogsmeade she won't even look at me at all. If I get even a single chance to have a word she completely avoids me."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Arianna answered, reminding herself she would have to have a little girl's talk with her Slytherin friend.

"Yeah, wish I knew though." Septimus groaned completely frustrated as he shoved

"Seriously just ask her out mate." Charlus stated nonchalantly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure things will go well."

"What do you know about the opposite sex?" The firey head retorted, "What about Dorea Black?"

As the two had begun to have yet another heated discussion, Arianna moved to gaze to study her surroundings. It was slightly quiet in the Great Hall, with all the girls hurriedly working on gathering last minute preparations for their Halloween costumes since the special holiday was just around the corner.

Her thoughts shifted to Abraxas and what he would be wearing was she supposed to match with him? Or was it okay for them to go as completely different themes? This whole partner thing confused her to no end.

Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, her eyes drifting to Abraxas who seemed to be in an intriguing conversation with a fellow house mate. She saw his eyes meet hers and give her a small but subtle smirk, which she reluctantly returned a small smile. She let her eyes wander once more through the Slytherin table to finally let her eyes lay on Tom Riddle who seemed to glower down at his food.

She let her eyes return to her food as she continued to listen to her two friends banter before her.

_..Line Break.._

**Tom's POV**

Tom Riddle was tossing and turning his food, hunger was the last thing on his mind. In fact he could have probably have lived without coming down to the Great Hall at all. He let his ice cold eyes scan the Great Hall to rest on a familiar figure. He could tell Abel was completely nervous from the way she could sense him looking at her. He smirked at the feeling, knowing full well he had this effect on her. However it didn't completely satisfy him. He _craved_ to make her fear him.

Not that Tom took some kind of _attraction_ to her like most of their school mates thought; he wanted nothing more than to make her a pawn. She fit the part perfectly, her innocence he craved to crush. He wanted nothing more than to see her bow before him just how all his other school mates practically did.

After all, everyone either feared or adored him, but she did neither. In fact if he didn't know any better he hardly even existed in her little secluded world. That was another thing he wanted to crush, her _world_.

Finnigan and an unknown female he cared little to know had practically skipped towards Abel with dare he say, _clutching_ hands with the vilest grins on their faces. He watched as Finnigan practically torn the female's hand and his hand, which were still clutched together up symbolizing that the two were an item.

Tom studied Abel's expression, noticing the grimaced smile as her eyes held back what he could tell was hurt. He felt his insides jump slightly with what he could tell was excitement and yet something else he couldn't identify.

Abel stood from her spot, giving her companion a congratulate sort of pat and said her goodbyes to her companions before sauntering out of the Great Hall.

He stood after she left the hall and followed suit.

'_This is only the beginning,'_ Tom Riddle thought with a smirk full enveloped on his lips.

_..Line Break.._

**Arianna's POV**

Today couldn't have gotten any worse and from the pain that had engulfed her heart, it definitely couldn't. She could have sworn she was over him after all those years she couldn't still have feelings for Owen. He never saw her that way, she always knew that and she thought she knew better, but she was wrong.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she aggressively wiped them away and took a deep breath. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She wiped the last of her tears away before she looked over her shoulder to glimpse at the intruder. Icy blue eyes met hers.

"What do you want Riddle?" She sniffed slightly, wincing when she realized that her voice cracked.

Tom Riddle, being Tom Riddle of course kept a stoic face but in his usual charming way, brought his wand out and waved it producing a handkerchief. If she wasn't feeling as foul as she was, she would have rolled her eyes at him or scoffed.

He then reached the cloth towards her to take, which she cautiously eyed it. She wasn't sure of his intentions and frankly with the recent events of Riddle not being able to keep his eyes to himself, she couldn't help but not trust him.

"Take it," Riddle spoke, his voice even with a raised brow.

She didn't say anything, but after a minute of cautiously staring at the damned cloth, she realized how much of a fool she was acting. She finally grabbed the cloth and he let his hand drop visibly relaxing slightly. She studied him cautiously.

Tom Riddle always seemed to avoid any sort of human touch or any sort of conversation other than with his few friends(Which was hardly ever). In fact he seemed to slightly slither away at her presence.

She didn't understand him, he was charming in fact he was most definitely the most charming boy she had ever laid eyes on, but he seemed hell bent on avoiding the female population. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to have converted a few males as well. He was definitely a mystery to be solved.

"Why?" Arianna paused. "Why have you been watching me lately?"

Riddle didn't say anything at first but cleared his throat before speaking, "I have my reason, Miss Abel."

Arianna tilted her head slightly, looking up at him with a small frown.

"Please do tell," She began before she brought up another point. "Stop calling me Miss, its awkward coming from some one of the same age."

"Fine, _Abel_." He said, slightly frowning. "I believe the right response to that would be 'It is none of your concern."

"Oh it does concern me when you're staring at_me_," She growled, her eyes narrow as she watched him suspiciously.

"I believe I said it was _none_ of your business." Riddle spoke, his voice was now

Arianna supposed that was her warning, but she did not heed and pushed on.

"You better tell me Riddle or I will hex you to oblivion." She snarled, giving him a nasty glare, yet not completely sure whether she would really follow through with her promise.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him reach for his wand in his robes and felt her back collide against the wall. His face was now dangerously close to hers and his eyes were seething.

"_I do not do well with others ordering me around._" He hissed, his eyes were now dangerously narrow.

With that he turned, shooting her a look over her shoulder before clearing his throat and speaking once more, "Do remember that well_, Abel_."

Arianna shivered, she could have sworn-

_..Line Break.._

**Author Note**

-I'm so mean, I left it off like that haha, it was on purpose I swear. There you have it more Tom and Tom POV like I promised. Now that I'm jobless, I can post more often which I'm thinking will stay to once a week or twice a week. I'm actually decently happy about this chapter and I added in Charlus because I forgot about him... which kind of makes me sad because he's a favorite on my list of characters. I also apologise for any out of character-ness for Tom's part because I sadly have a hard time staying in character.

Yes those '..Line Break..' are my sad excuses for a line break because Microsoft word or Fanfiction won't let me actually do them without showing when I post the chapter, so please bear with it until I find a way to replace it... or never.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

I never actually thought that this story would actually get all the love it's been getting and this story really goes out to everyone who goes out of their way to actually show their love for this story.

Remember,

**More reviews, alerts, and favorites, the MORE I will update.**

With love,

TragedyoftheWriter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Stronger_

It was the thirty-first of October which only meant one thing, it was the day or shall she put it, the evening of Slughorn's Halloween ball. Many females were asked to attend as a date for the event and frankly, Arianna felt her stomach drop harder with every passing day that drew nearer to the day.

She stood before the mirror in her dorm bathroom completely indecisive about what to do for her hair and makeup. She flicked her wand trying all her might to figure whether it would be best to leave it straight, wavy, curled or in a fancy up-do of some sort. Her eyes travelled down to her costume with a small frown, Cedrella had specifically picked out the costume since she had no time to pick one up.

She wasn't exactly sure whether being an 'angel' was generic, but she slightly flushed when she noticed it was slightly on the short side and showed a slight amount of cleavage that she wasn't completely comfortable with. She frowned, trying to pull the costume 'dress' down to cover herself a little more but groaned when it failed.

With a dejected look, she finally flicked her wand once more, deciding to merely enhance her curls and quickly applied a natural amount of makeup. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and sighed slightly, it would have to do.

When she had emerged from the bathroom, she noticed her other dorm mates had already headed down to the Great Hall for the great feast that Dippet had organized for the other students. At least, she would not have to see her dorm mates and would not have to hear their comments about how scantily cladded she was.

She glanced over at the clock and grimaced, it was now time for her to meet Abraxas in front of the portrait. Somewhere in the back of her mind she dreaded the fact that she would have to be his date, but strangely enough there was another part of her that slightly looked forward to it. Perhaps it was when they had made amends; she had realized he wasn't all that bad of a guy.

With one last feeble attempt to pull the outfit down more, she headed down to the common room. No one was in the common room when she poked her head around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. There was no way she could live down the attention she were to get with the get up she wore.

With one last deep breath she stepped through the portrait hole only to find Abraxas standing there in what she could tell was some aristocrat of some sort. He raised a brow at her when his eyes landed on her attire and nodded as if in some sort of approval. She frowned, perverted git.

"Angel?" Abraxas questioned, reaching a hand out towards her which she hesitantly took.

"Yeah," Arianna mumbled with a grimace deeply etched on her face as she casted him a look of confusion. "What are you?"

"Well, I think it looks charming..." Abraxas muttered in response before he responded to her question. "I'm just merely dressed as a king,"

"Of course, I should have known Malfoy would take up any chance to rub it in any poor fellow's face," She replied with a small smile as she continued once more to pull down the hem of her 'dress' lower.

"But of course," Malfoy spoke with his usual smirk as he brought out his wand from his robes.

She gave him a questioning look when she noticed his wand in his hand; he merely waved it at her dress with a mutter of a charm. The next thing she knew, she felt the dress lengthen and looked down to see the hem of the newly transfigured costume brush the ground. She gave him a look of complete surprise as he now nodded with a look of approval.

Had Malfoy really actually did her a favor without her having to ask?

"You can pick your jaw off the ground now," He retorted as he shoved his wand back into his robes.

"What did you do that for?" She asked him, 'picking' up her jaw but was still completely at a loss of words.

"I prefer it if my future wife would not look scantily dressed in front of everyone except for myself," He bluntly stated and coughed raising his nose up into the air once more.

"You could tell," She stated, pointing at him when she said the word 'you'. "You could tell how uncomfortable I was."

"I did no such thing," He responded in his usual snide way.

He stormed in front of her a few steps before he paused when he realized she didn't follow him. She watched him as he gave a great exhale before turning to her, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Are you coming or not?" He sneered, with his hand still out reached.

She gave a small smile before she grabbed his hand without hesitation as he turned away from her as he led her towards Slughorn's office.

She wasn't sure if it was just her or the lighting, but she could have sworn she saw his face begin to redden. She merely shrugged it off.

_-Line Break-_

Professor Slughorn must have magically enhanced his office because she could have sworn the office she had heard about was not possibly this huge. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn the room was as large as the dungeon.

"Slughorn had the place magically charmed to expand his office," Abraxas responded as if he knew exactly what she had just thought.

"Oh," Was all she could come up with as she examined the place and it's decor for the evening.

She had to hand it to Professor Slughorn, he truly knew how to decorate the place. The place was filled with magically charmed autumn colored leafed trees, she could see the beautiful autumn night sky had the dreadful dungeon roofs but the bitter cold was absent. There were tables all around, covered in alternating black and orange table cloths, with a candle and beautifully carved pumpkins on each, and a bowl of delectable sweets on the tables. Her eyes shifted to the dance floor to find some students had already started the evening to the soft music that arose in the air.

"Shall I get us something to drink?" Abraxas spoke behind her as she nodded in approval.

She heard him saunter away from her as she examined the crowd and made her way towards one of the tables. As she sat down he eyes wandered back to the crowd, recognizing the few faces of Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Rosier, and Mulcibur with a grimace. She realized that practically everyone here were Slytherin, in fact she was pretty sure that most of the Slytherin house was present here. Her eyes examined several Hufflepuffs that were serving certain delectables and drinks to the Slytherins. She greedily took one when one of the Hufflepuffs approached her and began to down it.

"Good evening,"

Arianna turned her attention to the intruder of her thoughts and was surprised to find Tom Riddle before her. She examined his attire and noticed his traditional greek attire as she gave him a look of question. Don't get her wrong, he truly was handsome in that attire but she did not see him as the type to dress up.

"I am dressed as Alexander the Great," He responded with a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

"How fitting," She responded wearily as she returned her eyes to the crowd, trying to avoid him.

She impatiently began to tap her foot when minutes had passed and Riddle was nowhere near ready to leave her side. Let alone the fact that her date was currently missing. She bit her tongue.

"Shouldn't you be talking amongst the other students or Professor Slughorn?" She asked tapping her finger tips lightly against the table.

"I am waiting for my _date_," He replied, she barely noticed his hesitation when he spoke the word 'date'.

She looked up at him with surprise and snorted, "Riddle has a date,"

He looked down scathingly at her as he firmly nodded before looking at the crowd with a sort of bored gaze. She merely shrugged him off.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, Miss Abel, what a pleasure to see you both here and together," Slughorn's voice bellowed as Arianna grimaced when she heard 'together'.

"No-"

"But of course professor," Riddle's polite yet firm voice had cut across Arianna's.

She looked at him completely appalled while Slughorn looked mildly surprised yet genuinely proud of his star student. Slughorn slid an arm around the Slytherin's shoulder and gave a pat as he gave a great grin at him which Arianna noticed Riddle's slight grimace at the touch.

"Why my boy, congratulations!" Slughorn spoke merrily before he gave a nod to Arianna and sauntered off to bother some other students.

When he was out of hearing range, she turned towards the Slytherin and gave him a glare with her hands on her hips.

"Why in Merlin's name did you say that?" She sneered at him.

"Why not," He merely replied before he walked past her.

She seethed at his clear dismissal without giving her any answers as she turned and saw him walk towards Olive Hornby. She watched as she wrapped her arms around his arm and pushed herself flush up against Riddle's arm. Arianna let a small smirk triumph her lips when she noticed the slight discomfort on his face at the sudden contact, but it was brief before it was replaced with his usual charming smirk.

"I got held up," Malfoy's spoke quietly before he sat himself down beside her.

She turned her gaze to him with a small smile and replied, "Its fine."

He merely nodded to the dance floor and questioned, "Do you dance,"

"Honestly, No." Arianna responded with a small smile. "I can't dance even if my life depended on it."

"Shame," Abraxas stated as he gazed at the ball room dancers with a slight displeasured look. "Neither can I."

_-Line Break-_

**Author's Note**

_Many apologies, I think this is shorter than I intended, but I sadly was really busy that I haven't had time to even write. None the less here's the newest installment. I am very sorry for the late update!_

_Good news! True Blood comes back really soon and you guys have really helped me out with this story with all of you reviewing, favorite, alerting and such! It's really great and I never thought this story would get as far and as high up as it is._

_I know it may not seem much where it's at but it's really an accomplishment for me!_

_Also I know there's quite a bit of fluff for Abraxas/Arianna but I'm trying to include more Tom/Arianna(Which some parts weren't originally suppose to be in the plot) so I have messed around with some of the original plot lines. I hope it still makes sense! Haha_

_Anyways, remember:_

_**More reviews, alerts, and Favorites= More chapters to come.**_

_**: )**_

_Thank you so much guys!_

_-Tragedyofthewriter._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Escape_

As November rolled around the corner, the bitter fall weather had kept the many students of Hogwarts confined in the Great Hall as warmth emitted from the students. Everyone was chattering excitedly about their current year at Hogwarts as the professors sat at their usual spots. Arianna tapped her pen against the parchment she was currently frustrated with.

"What seems to be the problem?" Charlus questioned from her right.

She sighed as she began to rub her temples as she muttered, "Transfiguration is what,"

Her eyes shot towards Charlus and noticed the Daily Prophet in his hands, or rather what she saw on the front page.

'**Grindelwald Begins his invasion in England...'**

She tore her eyes away from the paper and looked at Charlus who nodded solemnly. She grimaced in response.

"He's getting more and more powerful," Charlus spoke softly as he opened the prophet to examine what else was in the news. "In fact, that muggle dictator seems to be thinking of the same."

"I don't know what is worse but I do know that it is a bloody sight alright," Arianna responded quietly as her thoughts were brought back to her family.

She solemnly remembered the cold letter she had received from her mother just a month ago whom had informed her that they were currently in hiding now when news had gotten out that Grindelwald would be invading England soon enough. In fact she could hear many of the students around her panic and worry about their families. More and more letters have been sent back and forth as owls were busy at work to deliver letters from home to Hogwarts and vice versa.

"Aren't you worried about your family? I mean I haven't seen you send a single letter to your family." She asked the dark haired boy by her side.

"I am worried," He paused with hesitation. "However I know they will be fine, besides my family will not just go down with a fight. Fighters I tell you,"

"I can see where they get their stubbornness from," Arianna smiled slightly.

"I'll have you know my family are as true Gryffindors as Godric Gryffindor himself, we may be stubborn but we are brave and will not stand down against what is wrong." He responded proudly, his nose slightly in the air.

She felt her lips twitch as she replied, "There is no way in Merlin's beard that I cannot see that. However I can honestly tell you, with that expression that's currently preoccupied on your face makes me believe otherwise."

"Slytherin?" He questioned as his face dropped.

"Slytherin." She repeated with a small nod.

"Whatever is wrong with a Slytherin or being one?" A slightly haughty voice came from their left.

They both turned and there stood in all her glory of hauntingly beauty was Cedrella. They both chuckled in response when their Slytherin friend had placed her hands on her hips as she eyed them suspiciously.

"Simple, you are all too proud." Charlus answered as he waved his hand towards her direction.

"Touché." The female Slytherin responded as she began to examine her nails. "Oh and Dolores is looking for you, sounded quite desperate."

"Oh?" he questioned as a brow was raised in question.

"Perhaps a snog is in order?" She responded simply.

"Oh." He answered as his lips had formed the shape of an 'O'.

Both girls had chuckled at this as he rose from his seat.

"Then I bid you farewell my fair ladies," He chivalrously spoke as he mockingly bowed. "My fair lady calls for me."

At this point Arianna rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Just stop the act and go and snog your bloody girlfriend already."

He shot her a mocking glare as he scattered off towards wherever his girlfriend was. Cedrella had replaced Charlus' spot as clueless Gryffindors shot her looks of contempt and fright when she has taken the seat. She merely ignored them.

"So, Christmas is just around the corner, any ideas of what you're getting the boys?" She asked softly as they eyed the once forgotten Transfiguration essay that lay on the table.

"I'm not too sure, I was thinking of getting Septimus some boxes of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Arianna responded thoughtfully. "As for Charlus I'm thinking of getting him a good muggle novel or something which I'm sure he'll appreciate."

Cedrella nodded and gave her a smirk, "What about your fiancé?"

"I'm not too sure what to get him, maybe I'll get him a green and silver scarf with his initials on there," Arianna replied as her eyes scanned the Slytherin table.

Abraxas sat near the end of the table, surrounded by Lestrange, Avery, Rosier and of course Tom Riddle. She watched as Abraxas animatedly spoke with the other three boys while Riddle himself sat and merely nodded but did not utter a single word. She wondered what he was thinking as his face was devoid of emotion, she returned her eyes to her parchment when Riddle's eyes met hers.

"Transfiguration? How boring."

The girls both looked over to their left and eyed the red headed boy beside them.

"Septimus, what brings you here?" Cedrella questioned curiously as she eyed him.

He grew a slight shade of red as he shook his head slightly. He motioned for them to move in closer so he could speak quietly. They both nodded and moved in closer.

"Notice anything odd about Dumbledore lately?"He questioned.

Arianna blinked as she turned her head as Cedrella had responded 'no'. She eyed the professor's table and her eyes landed upon her transfiguration teacher who was chatting merrily with the other professors. She blinked when he turned his eyes on her and smiled as his eyes twinkled slightly. She couldn't help but smile warmly back. His smiles certainly were contagious.

"I've noticed he's been missing a bit every now and then, since he missed last class." She replied softly as she turned her eyes back to her friends.

"I knew it!" Septimus gloated as he gave a little fist pump.

"Because he's been ill a bit more lately," She answered bluntly.

"A likely story," He snorted in response.

"Or just a coincidence." Cedrella intervened haughtily.

"Do you have some sort of suspicions against the professor?" Arianna asked as she narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"I just noticed he's been missing a bit more often than usual," He replied. "I'm thinking he's up to something of some sort."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Cedrella stated nonchalantly as she reached for a cookie to munch on.

"Whatever you guys say," Septimus hesitantly answered as he wearily eyed Dumbledore.

The girls merely shrugged.

**-Line Break-**

As student began to walk back to their common rooms after their delicious hearty meals, Arianna had parted from her friends. Septimus had wanted to accompany Cedrella back to her common room and they had left with Septimus red in the cheeks from his excitement. Sadly, Arianna had not gotten any closer to finishing her homework as she had started it.

By the time she had arrived at the common room, she was frustratingly interfered by Owen who had a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Can we talk in private?" Owen asked as he nodded towards a quieter part of the common room.

She merely nodded in response and they both began to head over to the love seat by the fire pit. It was warm as the fire crackled by their legs as they took a seat next to one another.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm worried about you," He replied quietly as he stared into the fire. "We haven't really talked or hung out in months. What happened?"

Arianna grimaced as she bitterly thought about Laura Vane. She knew better than to bring up such a subject and knew better than to hide her resentment towards their relationship.

"I'm not sure, it just seems like school and life has been interfering with our friendship," She responded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Life?" He repeated in question.

"I am unwillingly engaged to a Slytherin against my will, but I am slightly managing because he is finally being a civilized human being towards me." She stated bluntly.

She studied him as his mouth formed an 'O'.

"When has this happened?" He asked. "Why did you not tell me?"

"It happened near the beginning of the year when my mother sent me one of her _lovely_ letters." She replied. "Plus you never asked."

"I never asked because I never figured, but wow." He spoke breathlessly.

She simply nodded in response.

It was quiet between the two as Arianna eventually rose from her spot on the couch.

"I had best be going," She spoke, hurriedly. "Transfiguration homework isn't going to finish itself."

Owen didn't say a single word, but slowly nodded in response and that was all she needed to rush off towards her dormitory.

**-Line Break-**

**AN:**

_Unfortunately I've been extremely busy and off track from updating and writing the story. I'm still at it though and I'm still sticking to the original plot, but I've thrown in more elements in this chapter. I've been working full time so I haven't had much time to write but this story is not dead and I cannot give exact times when this story will be updated._

_Not much Tom in this one at all, but next one will have more Tom in it._

_Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this so far and I very much appreciate all the reviews and follows and such I am recieveing! They all mean a lot to me!_

_Till next time,_

_Tragedy of the Writer. _


	16. Chapter 15A

**Chapter 15**

_A New Day_

A thin blanket of snow covered the grounds of Hogsmeade as many students left foot prints, tainting the grounds with their foot prints. Everyone was looking around for Christmas ideas for their fellow friends and family. Many were wrapped in their very own color coordinated scarves and mitts as the bitter November air lingered in the crisp air.

One of these students was Arianna, who had her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warmer. It was starting to become much colder as November was nearing to an end and she surely wasn't sure if she would survive this winter. She mentally cursed herself for not knowing any spells on how to warm herself up. Her teeth slightly chattered as she watched many students pass by with their group of friends or were on dates, rarely were there any lone students such as herself.

She rubbed her gloved hands together while she tried her hardest to create some sort of friction to gather some sort of warmth. She sighed when she realized it was futile and just reached into her pocket to grab a folded piece of parchment. She unfolded it and let her eyes wander as she memorized what she needed for her friends' presents this year.

Grimacing, she wished all her friends weren't on any dates and sadly Septimus had gotten a detention. Cedrella had stayed back at the school to catch up on her much late assignments she had forgotten to return. Charlus was on a date with his sweetheart Dorea while Abraxas was, well frankly she didn't even really know where he was. Owen however, she assumed was with Laura. Ever since that 'talk' with Owen she had begun to avoid him like the plague and quite frankly she was sure that he was well aware of that fact.

She began to head to Honey dukes in hopes of picking up a few treats for Septimus and also secretly stash some for herself. The warm air hit her face as many bustled in the shop crowding around certain items of interest. She began to search the isles for the items of need as she first examined the items thoroughly before she decided on a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs for Septimus. She decided on a few boxes of Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate wands, and Pixie puffs for herself which she was sure would definitely come in handy in desperate times.

When she had paid the shop keep the required amount, she slowly made her way out into the cold air once more. She immediately regretted her decision but knew she had to quickly gather what she needed before she had to head back to the school.

On the way to Tomes and Scrolls, She passed by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and froze when she saw Septimus and Cedrella had exited the shop. She watched as they had held hands and began on their way towards her. They froze in their conversation as their eyes landed on Arianna.

"F-Fancy seeing you here, Ari!" Cedrella's voice had slightly squeaked in surprise.

"I should say the same," Arianna responded as she pursed her lips slightly.

Septimus opened his mouth when Arianna held up her hand and sighed.

"I am not upset about the fact that you both _lied_ to me about this trip," She spoke and licked her slightly chapped lips. "I'm upset that you never either me or Charlus about _this _(To which she had pointed at their display of affection, their hands)."

They both looked dejected as their faces dropped.

"I'm sorry," They both responded at once, which had made her smile.

"It's alright," She replied with a pause. "No more secrets?"

"None," Cedrella nodded, a firm look was etched onto her face.

"Scout's honor," Septimus grinned goofily as he saluted her.

"Alright, I have some more shopping to do, please do enjoy the rest of your date," Arianna stated as she waved goodbye to them.

By the time she had made her way to Tomes and Scrolls, she could no longer feel her toes. She mentally cursed herself once more as she entered the warm store and felt her eyes grow the size of saucers when she saw how much books were in the store. She frowned, completely unsure of where to start.

"Need any help Abel?" A voice drawled from her right.

She froze when she recognized who had spoken to her.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" She muttered as the frown had now deepened.

"My, when you speak my name in such an _unpleasant_ tone," He drawled with a single pause. "It sends unpleasant shivers down my spine."

At this she raised a brow in question at his words.

"Perhaps since we are _engaged_, we shall go as one would say, on a first name basis." He stated rather than asked. "It would seem much more _pleasant_ and _item_ like."

"If you were much more pleasant, I suppose." She spoke hesitantly, completely unsure of what to say.

"Very well, Arianna." He drawled with a slight nod. "Well?"

Hearing her name from his lips had sounded almost foreign, but she supposed she would learn to adjust, or at least force herself to become accustom to it.

"Well what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in curiosity of the questioning 'well'.

"I am referring to the question I had asked," He answered his voice was slightly uptight. "Before the name... fiasco."

She pursed her lips as she eyed him wearily, if anything she could hardly read the way he stood frigid. He was either nervous or wad truly trying his hardest to not become his usual arse self.

"Just relax," She quietly stated while she walked further into the shop as he followed in tow.

"What are you looking for?" He questioned, choosing to ignore her pervious words.

"I am looking for an interesting book for a friend," She replied as she came across a suitable section she figured would be perfect for Charlus.

"Potter?" He drawled from beside her.

"How did you know?" She asked, completely surprised that he somehow knew.

"Black isn't into studying or books for that matter, Weasley is far too into being a fool who simply loves to make a foolery out of others, and Finnigan is simply just too _female_ crazy to care about a single page on a book." He replied simply.

"Oh," She replied, unsure of what to say to his explanation.

"I would suggest this," He stated after a few moments while he reached for 'Guide to Taming a Mythical Beast'.

She looked at him in surprise once more and grinned, "This is perfect! You never cease to surprise me!"

He paused as his cheeks had turned slightly rosy before he scoffed, "What did you take me for?"

She shyly looked down as her cheeks began to heat up, "Honestly?"

"Of course," He sneered, his nose was slightly turned up into the air as his creamy white complexion had returned.

"Kinda an arse," She responded and cleared her throat.

Never had she ever seen Abraxas Malfoy's face turn completely sour.

**-Line Break-**

After Abraxas had helped her pick out a few items for the remaining Christmas shopping(Which he did amazingly at), they decided to part ways. She had started to head back to the train to depart back to the school. She paused when she noticed something odd.

There in the distance stood Mulcibur, Avery, Nott, Rosier, Lestrange and Riddle abruptly heading into Hogshead. She frowned as she was quite sure minors such as herself were not allowed into the pub, let alone Tom Riddle and his gang. She watched as Mulcibur had ducked his head out of the door and looked left to right and right to left once more before closing the door.

Something was odd and she was about to find out as she hurriedly walked towards the bar and ducked for cover behind a barrel when she noticed Abraxas had started to make his way towards the pub. He himself had also allowed himself into the dingy pub.

"What in merlin's beard..." She quietly muttered to herself before safely stowing herself by the window of the pub.

She peeked through the window to see what could see. There in the empty dirty pub sat the boys, including Abraxas himself, gathering around a table and taking their seats. She noticed a young boy(perhaps a first year) make his way from what she assumed was the toilet, to the group with a somewhat nervous yet frightened look. From what she could examine from their solemn, yet much serious faces, she could tell this was strictly not out of fun. Something about this seemed wrong.

She watched as Riddle grabbed his wand from his robes and pointed it at direction of the young boy. She clenched her fists by her side, unsure of what to make of the situation. She wasn't about to blow her cover, what if she was wrong and they were merely just horse playing.

Riddle mouthed a few words as his face had twisted into a vile expression that had brought a feeling of déjà vu. She gasped, feeling her body turn to complete stone when a stream of light had emitted from his wand, only to bring the boy down to the ground. She watched in utter fear while the boy had curled into a fetal position and she could hear the blood-curdling screams from the little boy. She watched in complete revulsion when she noticed the others were laughing in delight while Malfoy had looked slightly hesitant.

She couldn't move a single bone in her body, her mind was screaming to run and grab some help, but her body had completely disobeyed her thoughts. Just when things could not have gotten worse, She fell back into a barrel that had made a loud hollow thud. She felt her body freeze.

'Move already! Before they catch you!' Arianna mentally screamed at herself as she stared desperately at her legs that refused to budge.

She heard the door creak open as she finally felt her legs give into her thoughts. She shot up as fast as she could and abruptly tried her hardest to run, as far as she could without getting caught.

"Perfectus Totalis,"

She felt her body freeze up as she mentally cursed herself. The little boy's bloody curdling scream still rang high in her ears as she prayed to Merlin that she would go unharmed. She heard footsteps draw closer to her immobile body that lay in the snow.

"Well, well." A voice drawled, it sounded almost foreign. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like a lost little kitten who's lost it's way," Avery scoffed. "My liege."

She felt someone's foot painfully connect to her side, pushing her over to face their way. She felt panic rise deep in the pit of her stomach as her eyes came into contact with Riddle's foreign eyes.

"What shall we do with _this,_" Lestrange scowled from behind her.

"My lord, perhaps if you'd punish her then let me have my way with her," Rosier suggested with a wolf-like smirk.

Arianna shivered at the thought and felt tears come to her eyes; she did not want any of these men near her. Let alone touch her in any inappropriate sort of way. Her eyes shot towards Abraxas, who stood idly by extremely hesitant and unsure of what to say or do. His eyes met hers as she silently screamed at him to help her. He avoided her eyes and she looked down at the ground feeling tears escape.

"My lord...Perhaps we should just let her go," Abraxas hesitantly suggested, a slight desperate plea could be heard in his tone.

Arianna was silently thanking Abraxas, she really owed him. If she made it out alive, that is of course.

"_Silence_," Riddle ordered as he pursed his lips in deep thought.

The group fell silent as their lord eyed the Gryffindor on the ground. They watched as he waved his wand, breaking the spell. Avery and Nott opened their mouths, but immediately closed it at the stern look of their lord.

"Thank you Riddle..." Arianna stated quietly.

"Do not thank me fool," Riddle hissed before he abruptly pointed his wand at her. "_Crucio."_

A sharp pain engulfed her body as she felt herself drop to the ground. She curled into a fetal position and felt the pain worsen as seconds went by. She gasped as the pain intensified. After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped, but the throbbing still lingered.

"I don't understand..." She wheezed, looking up at him. "Why have you been fooling everyone into believing you are such a good wizard?"

Riddle merely looked down at her with a devoid expression before the pain had started once more. The boys were once again chortling in laughter while Malfoy looked on in deep pain with his fist clenched by his side. Riddle released the curse with a simple flick of his wand.

"Perhaps it's time for a history lesson," Riddle drawled while he began to play with the ring on his finger. "Uncle Morfin was such a nice man to cover for his _half blooded_ nephew."

Arianna's eyes widened, she had remembered hearing her mother and father speaking about the incident that had happened over the summer. The massacre of a muggle family in their very home, apparently a relative by the name of Morfin Riddle had committed the homicide and was in Azkaban.

"You monster..." Arianna snarled, her fists were clenched as she glared up at him.

"Nice of him to_ gift _me such a wonderful present, wouldn't you say?" Riddle mumbled as he played with the ring. "Would make such a wonderful edition to my collection."

"You sick bastard!" She screamed as she felt the ever familiar pain engulf her once more.

"Perhaps you should train your fiancé correctly, Malfoy." Riddle snarled as he glared at Abraxas from the corner of his eyes.

Abraxas opened his mouth, but closed it. Fear was evident in his eyes as he clenched his fists and teeth. His body had become slightly rigid.

Riddle bent down to Arianna, who was still curled up in pain as he smirked.

"Let's not say a single word to anyone now," Riddle drawled, holding her chin up with his thumb and index finger while whispering in her ear. "Wouldn't want to _accidentally_ slip up and create yet another accident."

Arianna weakly whimpered in response.

"Good girl," Riddle sneered, a sinister smirk now on his face as he brought her face closer to his.

The ever feeling of déjà vu returned from that very night when the very last thing she saw was his handsome face, twisted so vile that his eyes glowed crimson.

**-Line Break-**

**AN:**

_Seems we've finally reached the point where Arianna finds out all about Tom Riddle. This is a crucial turning point in the story, this went out slightly different, but I felt like this made more sense instead._

_Now that we've seen Tom's true colors, which I purposely made him into a psychopath and tried to make him more sinister than in the movies/books. Not sure if I even succeeded, but I tried._

_I just realized how this is the most I've ever made Tom talk haha._

_This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written in this series and originally it wasn't supposed to be this long but yup it is. _

_Either way, Enjoy the update and the next one should be out when it's out. _

_Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts, favorites and such guys! It really means a lot to me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tragedy of the Writer._


	17. Chapter 15B

**Chapter 15B**

_Inside Our Scars_

All was quiet on the Hogwarts grounds as many students were still asleep. A lone girl in the Gryffindor common room sat somberly by the fireplace in deep thought was surrounded by the many gifts she had purchased for her friends. It had been almost a week since that incident had occurred and she had been avoiding Abraxas and Riddle's gang, but severely avoided Riddle like the plague.

She could feel their eyes on her lone figure in every class they had together. Abraxas tried his hardest to make conversation with her, but she would just look down at her feet and walk right past him. She could still feel the scars of the throbbing pain that she had never ever felt in her life and she planned to never face it once more.

Tom Riddle of course didn't make any sort of contact with her except she could feel the burning sensation of his lingering gaze upon her back. She could clearly still remember the one time she had actually returned his gaze only to see his gaze turn cold. A lingering threat still rang deep into her mind.

She couldn't understand, she never would have imagined, Tom Riddle was not only a murderer, but a psychotic monster. Had his good morale that he had portrayed all these years been a facade to hide what truly lay beneath?

As her thoughts transpired leaving her unaware of her actions, she had nipped the tip of her finger on the wrapping paper. She watched as blood slowly secreted from the little yet throbbing cut, nothing could compare to the pain of that curse she had felt from the very wand of Tom Riddle.

-Line Break-

It was now seven in the morning as students slowly made their way down to the common room and by then, she was completely finished wrapping the presents. She grabbed her wand from her school robes and muttered a simple levitation spell at the presents as she sent them back to her room in a very good hiding place where no one would find them.

She began to make her way to the Great Hall when her stomach had started to growl quietly from hunger. She frowned when she nearly bumped into a first year that seemed to be looking around with great curiosity. She blinked and felt her eyes grow when she recognized the first year as the boy who was in Hogshead just last week.

She opened her mouth, but closed it when the young boy had squeaked, "Blimey! Do you know where the Great Hall is?"

Arianna didn't respond at first but merely studied the young boy before her. From what she could tell from his measly four foot height and skinny build, he was certainly tiny for his age. She examined the yellow and black crest and tie, he was from Hufflepuff. His unruly dirty blonde hair was in tight ringlet curls had signified that he had just rolled out of bed. He shifted from foot to foot under her calculating gaze as he looked down to the ground with his doe like brown eyes. She watched as his freckled cheeks had begun to turn rosy.

"Right, it's just down the hall to the right." She mumbled as she pointed in the direction he had come.

He frowned as he looked up at her curiously once more and exclaimed, "I just came from there! No one seems to want to help; in fact everyone has been pointing in different directions!"

It was now her turn to frown as she sighed. She knew there were some pretty rotten people in this very castle, but she did not expect people to be this unkind. She looked down at him and a thought suddenly hit her.

"It's the beginning of December, haven't you memorized this castle yet?" She pointed out as her frown had now deepened. "Or even the way to the Great Hall from your common room?"

She saw his cheeks and ears had now begun to turn red as he squeaked, "Blimey! I'm not sure why but ever since a week ago my heads not quite right!"

She frowned at his words as she wondered, what had happened after she had passed out. It seemed he couldn't remember the incident last week; perhaps it was a side effect of the curse. However, she could clearly remember what had happened. Something wasn't right at all.

"Well I'm heading there now, might as well join me," She mumbled as she began to make her way once more towards the Great Hall.

"I'm Dugald McPhail!" He squeaked as he grinned up at her with a big toothy smile. "I'm a first year!"

"Oh?" She replied, her tone was devoid of emotion. "I am Arianna Abel, Seventh year."

"Well it is nice to meet you Arianna!" He exclaimed, practically jogging to keep up with her pace. "I plan to become someone important!"

She paused as she looked down at him with a raised brow, "Important?"

"I want to become someone who will make a difference!" He beamed excitedly.

"Like what? The minister of magic?" She shot out sarcastically.

She immediately regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" He squeaked excitedly. "I was thinking auror, but that is just perfect! Thanks Arianna!"

She felt her shoulders sag as they made their way towards the Great Hall while she half listened to her new little friend chatter with zeal.

**-Line Break-**

It was a sad sight, she had figured there would be more students in the Great Hall, but from what she could tell, there were only maybe ten students including herself and Dugald. She wasn't quite sure why but she felt her gaze linger towards the Slytherin table and froze when she saw the ever familiar shade of silver.

She didn't even notice Dugald head towards the Hufflepuff table in great glee. Abraxas' eyes met hers before he looked back down at his breakfast. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly made her way towards her house's table.

She took a seat and stared down at the white plate that had magically appeared before her. She let her gaze linger towards the great selection of foods that lay in the center of the table. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so hungry anymore.

After grabbing a few pieces of fruit and slowly munching it, she rose from her spot and began her way out of the Great Hall. She heard footsteps from behind and from the corner of her eye she noticed Abraxas had started to follow her. She felt her breath quicken as she began to pick up her pace.

"Wait a second _Arianna_," He drawled.

She had now broke out into a sprint and could hear his footsteps falling right behind her. Abraxas had now grabbed her arm firmly, she had begun to struggle.

"I said **wait**," He sneered quietly, his breath was slightly uneven.

"No!" She exhaled; her eyes were wildly searching around the Great Hall for an exit of some sort.

Many onlookers of the Great Hall watched the scene quietly. Her eyes shot towards the professor's tables and panicked when she noticed it was completely empty.

"Let go!" She shrieked, looking around at the few students that were actually in the Great Hall.

"Let her go!" Dugald shrieked as he jumped from his spot in the Hufflepuff table.

She had never felt more than happy to see someone. She would take whatever she could get, even if it was a tiny four foot tall first year. He had now shoved himself between her and Abraxas.

"Stay out of it Hufflepuff," Abraxas sneered as his eyes were now narrowed down at him.

Dugald stumbled back slightly as fear now emitted from his eyes, but he pushed the tall Slytherin away with all his might. Abraxas hardly budged but he was now glaring dangerously down at the first year.

The tiny Hufflepuff waveringly stood his ground as he tried all his might to stand his ground against the seventh year Slytherin. Abraxas had now started to chuckle as amusement had now settled upon his face. Arianna had clenched her fists by her side.

"Do not mock me_ little _boy," He snarled, drawing his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Dugald.

Arianna in turn drew hers and pointed in Abraxas' direction. He shot a stern look at her before eyeing her wand.

"I suggest you put your wand away, _fiancé_," He sneered, his nose was now turned up as he withdrew his wand back into his robes.

Arianna in return sneered and pocketed her own wand in suit. They both eyed each other wearily, before he turned on his heels and strut high and proud back to his housemates. She finally let out the breath she had been holding in. Without a single word, she finally made her way back out of the Great Hall, Dugald had followed suit in silence.

Once they had departed from the Great Hall, The first year and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I canot believe I just did that!" He quietly squeaked. "Merlin,"

Arianna felt a small smile creep onto her face as she turned to face him. She patted the top of his head.

"I had my doubts about you, but I was wrong. You have my vote for minister." She stated quietly. "Thank you"

Dugald in return grinned up at her.

**-Line Break-**

**AN:**

_Yet another chapter done in 3 days straight, though this wasn't originally in the original plot line. However I thought this would be more crucial because I forgot to actually add in the after effect of how Arianna handled the situation after the last chapter so this is 15B._

_No Tom, but only a few references to him. Dugald McPhail is a character that isn't in the main story line, but I kind of don't mind him, plus we need a bit more of a character who can slightly brighten things up. He'll be making a few more appearances in the story but I cannot say how much._

_Plus, Dugald is actually in "HP history". Just wasn't quite clarified when he attended school. _

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the extra chapter!_

_Reviews, favorites, follows, and alerts are very much appreciated!_

_Thank you so much guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tragedy of the Writer._


End file.
